Dear Journal
by Aki0Storyteller0
Summary: Kasumi Mizushima was a pretty normal girl; she had just entered college and she had a job. One night something bad happened to her and she found herself no longer on Earth. Likewise, Luxaria Rose was your typical Princess; she had it all, the wealth, the power, and soon the throne. But because of what she did she lost everything she knew. Rating may change. CidxOC Vin.xOC
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I and my bestest friend ever, who is my co-author for this story, only own our original characters. We can dream of owning Final Fantasy characters but we know it's not likely to ever happen.)

_**Dear Journal,**_

_** This is my first journal entry in this book… that I suppose is supposed to be a record of my life, my thoughts, my dreams… or whatever I think should be in here… Anyways, I guess I should write a little about me, right?**_

_**Well, I'm normal… I guess, I mean everyone thinks of themselves as being normal and there's really no such thing as normal… I mean, what's normal to one person would be odd or rather weird to another because what's normal to one person is not normal to another…**_

_**Darn it… I'm rambling…**_

_**Anyways, about me… I'm your typical newbie at college… and school hasn't even started yet… School begins in a little over a month and I just had orientation a few days ago… I'm sad to say that I had an embarrassing moment at orientation, I was sitting in a broken chair but didn't know it, one of the back legs of the chair was split, and I leaned back slightly to see around a pillar in the meeting room and… the chair fell backwards and everyone… I do mean EVERYONE was staring at me… It was nice of our group leader to ask if I was ok, but I wish I had known that was going to happen so I could have avoided it or even been prepared for it yah know?**_

_**Moving on, I was like almost everyone else there: worried and nervous and full of hope and wonder. I'm not one of those girls who turn heads as she walks into a room, I'm not breath-taking, and I'm not the smartest person out there.**_

_**But I am one of those people who won't leave a friend behind, I refuse to give up writing or drawing or reading for that matter… I couldn't live without paper, pen/pencil, or a book… I love music, I love my pet… She is family no matter what someone says… Several of my guy friends say that I'm pretty or beautiful or something along those lines, but I don't see it… I'm not ugly, that much I know, but beautiful? You've got to be kidding me; I'm not beautiful or pretty… just not ugly.**_

_**I'm 21 years old, but I'll be 22 in a few months. **_

_**I've got long hair that comes down to my lower back… I'm debating on getting it cut; it is a pretty color and natural too… it's a shade of blue similar to the color of the night sky with highlights of lighter shades of blue. My eyes are a mix of a stormy gray and an ocean blue. More often than not, I'm wearing clothes that are considered to be Goth or Punk, but I don't really fit in any single category… by category I mean like Goth, Punk, Prep, Jock, Nerd, Loner, etc. I don't fit into any one category because depending upon who I'm with changes how I act and which category/categories I fit into. Some of my friends say I'm a 'wild card' because of my ability to fit in with many different groups. **_

_**So, my summer is almost over and everything seems to be going alright… my friends are getting on my case about my decision to not have a boyfriend. Miki is always telling me, "Kasumi, you need to get yourself a guy."**_

_**But Yuri says, "Kasumi, don't mind Miki; she's just jealous of your resolve."**_

_**And then Miki's like, "Yeah, right. Just watch Kasumi'll keep with that promise and she'll end up as the little old lady with like a million cats."**_

_**In response to that I say, "I won't mind being 'the little old lady with like a million cats'," but I really do mind… I don't want to be an old woman with only cats to keep her company; the idea scares me. And, yes, my name is Kasumi; it means 'mist' in Japanese, original I know. I'd roll my eyes at that but it's not like this journal is a video recorder, oh well. Anyways, I'm sick of my friends fighting over why I do/don't need a boyfriend and some of my guy friends keep asking me out, but I think of them as my brothers or just friends… I don't think of them as anything more or less, why can't they see that?**_

_**Sorry, rambling again… but I suppose this is the place to do such things as rambling and just writing my own thoughts and feelings.**_

_**So, I guess that I should tell you how tall I am, but to be honest, I haven't the foggiest idea… I know, I know, it's something I should know, but who truly can say how tall they are? I mean a lot of people claim to be something like five foot six and doctors will claim that your five foot five and a half or even something like five foot six and a quarter. So, since I don't like trying to remember what the doctors' claim I am, I decided that I just won't try.**_

_**So, it's July here and I'm hoping college goes well, wish me luck!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Kasumi Mizushima**_

Kasumi had just finished writing in her new journal when two girls entered her bedroom. "Kasumi, love, what are you doing?"

Kasumi blushed, "I was writing." She stuttered slightly as she looked up at her best friends from her seat on the floor; her attire was a simple black dress with a blue ribbon wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you sitting on the ground?" a girl with shoulder length, blond hair asked in her usual exasperated way; her blue eyes half lidded and her lips pursed.

"Miki," the other girl fended surprise, "Kasumi, usually sits on the ground as she writes or draws something. I think it makes her remember her family in Japan some." She had long, black hair that fell to her hips and had green ends. Her eyes were an orange color and currently shining with mirth.

"Oh, right, thanks Yuri! I keep forgetting that Kasumi has family overseas on the islands that make up Japan." Miki said, as blunt as always; Miki didn't like beating around the bush much, unless it was something she _really_ didn't want to talk about something which didn't happen that often. Kasumi stood up, journal and pen in hand, rushed over to her closet, grabbed one of the few pairs of shoes she had, slipped the black flats on, and was really to go to the movies. They had been planning this day for weeks, not out of boredom, but because they three had just been uber busy. Miki had her job at a casino and was still dressed in the mini skirt, tank-top, and black heels that made up her uniform. Yuri was a salesclerk and was dressed in her work uniform which was a nice green blouse, black slacks, and some cute shoes that matched. Kasumi spent most of her days doing odd jobs; most of her jobs were to protect people, usually CEOs or other wealthy people… she was good at it, although her friends didn't know that she was a bodyguard, and she hated lying to them… but what could she do? The best way to protect them was to not hang out with them as much as they all would like and to keep them from finding out. She had just recently finished being a bodyguard for a very powerful man and she was glad, he was creepy. She just hoped that she wouldn't get a call from a possible future employer while she was out with Miki and Yuri; she didn't want to have to leave early, they had been planning this day for far too long.

"Well, let's get going!" Kasumi latched onto her best friends as they left her room and headed for the door, after making sure that everything was locked up and the lights were off.

* * *

She wondered how it had come to this, chained up like a common criminal. Had she gone too far? Was there even a too far, for the future queen? She sighed as the chain around her waist dug, at the soft white material of her long dress, as it flowed in the breeze. She looked at the silver restraints around wrists, silently making an attempt to wriggle free of them; only for them to cut into her pale skin, causing little crimson beads to form.

* * *

(A/N: That's all for Chapter 1. =) )


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: Neither my friend nor I own Final Fantasy VII or the characters within the series.)

She wondered how it had come to this, chained up like a common criminal. Had she gone too far? Was there even a too far, for the future queen? She sighed as the chain around her waist dug, at the soft white material of her long dress, as it flowed in the breeze. She looked at the silver restraints around wrists, silently making an attempt to wriggle free of them; only for them to cut into her pale skin, causing little crimson beads to form.

"My lady, please stop." Came the voice of one of the guards, who stood before large heavily ornamented dark wooden doors; the lead to her mother's throne room.

"If you continue to struggle, it will only become worse." The other added. She waited patiently for the doors to open; her mind wondering to the most recent events. She remembered the smirk on her own face; as the handsome, black haired, emerald eyed elven like man, fell into the pond. As he came to the surface sputtering, the intricate tribal like tattoo over his eye, glowed even brighter than his eyes.

"You will pay." He growled out.

"I highly doubt that." She answered.

Another memory came to mind. She watched as buildings crumbled and fell. People looked on as the monstrous, wolf like beast, howled. As the final building fell, she stood before the beast, reaching out a pale hand. It bent its black head down, and she petted it lovingly. "Good boy." She said, "You can rest now." With a slight nod the mammoth wolf – beast dissolved into black smoke.

"So you declare war with us- with me?" the same man from before questioned, the starts of an army behind him.

"My Lady!" A guard called, sending her back to the here and now. "She is ready for you now." The great doors opened, as the guards moved to either side of her, escorting her into the throne room, to face her fate at the hands of her mother. She stood before the throne of the kingdom, the throne of their ancestors, and currently the throne of her mother. It glowed a bright red color as if it were on fire, which seeing that it was made from flames, made quite a lot of sense.

"Hello, Mother." She said nodding in greeting.

"Luxaria Rose, I trust you know why you are here?" her mother questioned her golden eyes glaring upon her daughter's face, an unaccustomed hardness in them. She looked every bit the queen she was: her dark crimson robes, her posture as she sat on her throne of fire, and the halo of her dark brown hair underneath her crown that matched her eyes. Even the red swirling pattern of the tattoo on her hand, seemed to glow with an almost royal glow.

"Well, Mother, Actually …No I do not."

"You mock the union of our kingdom with the one to the north. You refuse to even listen to the suitor…And then at his proposal of marriage you push him into a pond….And you claim to not know why you are here?"

"Well to be fair mother, He's an arrogant, abusive, selfish, son of a-"

"Enough!" Her mother shouted. "You know as well as I that we have had a troubled relationship with them! And yet you bring that beast to them!"

Luxaria grinned. "It was just a bit of fun really! I was only working on my summoning skills – Those building were to be demolished! No one was hurt! I meant no -"

"Harm!" the queen's voice echoed about the throne room, "They think that you mean war!"

"I meant-" Luxaria began.

"Silence!" The queen roared. "You have gone too far this time! Your constant mischief and outright refusal to do what is best for this kingdom–"

"What is best for the kingdom? You sit alone on the throne and rule while I will be forced to marry _**him**_!" Luxaria interjected her voice full of hatred and venom.

"To be a queen, we must do what is right for all…not just ourselves." Her mother stated with a quieter almost sad like quality.

"He is a vile cruel man!" Luxaria shouted.

"As are most royal men-"

"Yes, so you've told me …and yet you married Kana's father…even though he was a bastard!"

"Enough!" The queen roared her anger returning, as she rose from her throne.

"Yet, my father, a sweet, kind, gentle man… and a commoner… you wanted nothing to do with him… you chose even _**more power over love**_!" Luxaria shouted her pale face flushed with anger.

"I said enough!" The queen hollered.

"Did you even love him at all?" The queen opened her mouth, her eyes full of anger, but was cut off. "I am glad my father is dead… It would have killed him to see what a POWER HUNGRY WHORE YOU TURLY ARE!" Luxaria screamed her voice echoing about the throne room.

"SILENCE!" The queen screeched her voice even louder, cracking slightly. Stalking towards her daughter, she stopped mere inches from her. "There is no other option…"

"Which is?"

She glared, and with a wave of her hand a bright fiery red portal appeared behind her daughter. "I cast you out. With no chance of return –no hope of redemption."

"So you send me to Earth, that's not-"

"Oh no," The queen hissed, her voice barely above a whisper. "That would be too good for you… Gaia is you're headed." Luxaria looked at her for a moment, and in that brief moment of confusion, her mother pushed her into the portal. With a loud pop Luxaria was gone, the queen looked up at the guards and the small group of servants who had gathered around the open throne room door. "What are you looking at? Return to work at once!" The servants hurriedly, left leaving only the guards. "Leave me!" She shouted and they scrambled for the door, as the door shut behind them. The queen sank into her throne, as tears began to fall, as she thought about her eldest daughter.

Immobilized, Luxaria watched as millions of stars and planets passed her by at an alarming rate, as she hurtled towards the planet Gaia. Before she knew it, she was sent falling. Falling, falling, it seemed like she fell for days. She tumbled ungracefully from the sky, falling though a large whole in the crumbling, roof of some ancient stone structure. Luxaria landed with a sickening thud, on something hard and wooden. It cracked, splintered and collapsed, as she made impact with it. She laid there for a moment, amongst the wooden wreckage, her body aching from her long descent. She sat up quickly, and let out a screech of pain. She looked down. She slowly, with yet another scream, stood pulling long wooden splinters from her arms, her side, and legs. Little crimson drops forming on her arms and legs, as a small river of blood ran from her side. On shaking legs she surveyed her surroundings. It was a church beautiful and crumbling, with many white and yellow flowers growing at the heart of the church. She took a wobbly step closer to them, and fell landing in the bed of soft flowers, coloring them crimson. Her eyes closed as she drifted into unconsciousness, the red vine like tattoos, on her arms and legs glowing brightly; hidden by the dress she wore. Her whole body seemed to be surrounded in crimson light. The bleeding stopped as the wounds healed in a matter of moments, as they healed the markings grew dull until they had no glow at all.

* * *

She heard the sound of a door opening. It was followed by the sounds of footsteps. One sounded like the running of small feet. A small child, perhaps? It was soon accompanied by another pair of feet, though this person walked slower. Luxaria opened her eyes slowly, as a small child's voice asked. "Does Cloud live here?" a little girl's voice asked.

"I guess he does." A women's voice answered.

"What's this?" The child asked, as Luxaria sat up quickly, her head aching. She thought the child had meant her, but neither the little girl nor the women were facing her, both had their backs to her. The little girl had dark brown hair that was tied with a bright pink ribbon in a loose ponytail. She wore light gray outfit, a sleeveless knit sweater-like top and a skirt that stopped at the back of her knees. She wore bright pink ankle socks and light gray and white lace up shoes. She was stooped down looking at something, but what? Luxaria couldn't exactly see from where she was. "It's just like Denzel, is Cloud sick?" The girl asked looking up at the women.

"Why didn't he say something?" The women wondered aloud. She had black mid-back length straight hair. She was dressed all in black except for the little bit of white that peeked out from under her short sleeved leather shirt. She was wearing a long black, and also leather, skirt with black and white lace up shoes.

"Did he leave because he's sick?" The girl questioned the women.

"He just wants to fight alone." The women stated, as Luxaria stood and quietly headed towards them.

"Fight?"

"No." the women said looking down. "I don't think that he will." Luxaria weakly walked unsteadily towards them, the little girl turned facing her.

"Tifa?" the girl questioned, pointing at Luxaria as the women turned to face her as well. They stared at her for the longest time. What a strange sight Luxaria was to them. She looked every bit the ethereal vision: her pale skin, red lips, long burgundy hair flowing down to the middle of her back; her eyes so white they seemed drained of all color. Her dress was long, flowing and mostly snow colored. It was ripped in multiple places and had been stained crimson. Yet it was still beautiful, with an unearthly quality to it. Luxaria wore no shoes.

"Hey, where'd you come from?" The woman, Tifa, asked.

"I-I-I…" Luxaria opened her mouth to speak, but then thought better of it. If she told this woman she fell from the sky, would she believe her? Or would she think her mad? "I-I." Luxaria stuttered, trying to think of something. Her legs shaking, her body hurting far worse then she had originally thought.

"Hey, take it easy, alright." Tifa said; she placed a hand on Luxaria's arm, bringing her over to sit on a wooden box.

"I'm Marlene! And this is Tifa!" The small girl exclaimed, smiling at Luxaria. "What's your name?"

"Luxaria Rose."

"What happened to you?" Tifa asked.

"I fell." Luxaria said, wincing. Well it wasn't technically a lie.

"I miss Cloud." Marlene stated, looking at Tifa with a sad face.

"I know, sweetie." Tifa said.

"Cloud? What a strange name." She looked up at the two. "Who is this Cloud?"

"He's a friend of ours." Tifa stated.

"He used to live with us." Marlene said, and then added with a sad face. "But not anymore."

"Oh." Luxaria smiled at her. The girl's face brightened at this and she smiled back. "My sister Kana is about your age." Luxaria said, looking away from Marlene and Tifa who were staring at her. "You are around six years of age, yes?"

"Yup!" Marlene exclaimed, brightly.

"Where's your sis-" Tifa began, before Marlene interrupted.

"You're really pretty!"

"Well thank you. You are an adorable little girl." Marlene giggled, as the church door opened.

A tall, very muscular, short silver haired, man entered the church. He wore a tight black outfit. A gun strapped to his side. His eyes were blue with a green tint to them, something about his eyes; made Luxaria very uneasy. Tifa glanced at Luxaria briefly, before turning to glare at the man. She placed her hands on Marlene's shoulders and pushed her back some as the man started walking closer to them. "Wanna play?" He asked holding a hand out towards Marlene and Tifa. He stared at the two, seeming completely unaware of Luxaria's presence. "I guess that's a no." He said, taking a step towards them.

"Where's mother?" He took another step closer, looking about the church, stopping he looked directly at Luxaria. "Huh? Mother? " He asked.

"There's no one here!" Tifa shouted as the man turned back to face her.

"She's here." He said looking back at Luxaria. "You hurt her? Didn't you?" He asked, turning to look at Tifa waiting for her to answer. "Fine, be that way." He took a step closer to Tifa and Marlene, his arms in the starts of a fighting stance. Tifa released her hold on Marlene and she quickly headed out of sight, behind a large stone pillar. Luxaria and Marlene watched as Tifa pulled leather gloves from a pocket and put them on. Tifa stood fists out, in defense mode.

"Huh." He took up a fighting stance as well. "This will be fun." He looked at Luxaria. "Watch this mother." He said. Tifa rushed forward, getting several hits to his face. Tifa kicked him in the head. Luxaria was sure the man didn't stand a chance. But then he used some device that, with a shock of what looked like electricity, sent Tifa flying backwards. She landed on her feet kicking up dust, she wiped her lip and with a shake of her hand charged at him again, she slide trying to knock his legs out from him, but he jumped dodging her attack. She punched him in the face and he was sent flying into a stone wall of the church. She kicked him once, twice, three times. The last kick she did a complete flip landing to face him, grabbing hold of the arm with the device on it. He pushed her back, and kicked her square in the chest. She stayed steady, and as he made to attack her again she ducked, as he put a whole in the stone wall, right where her head had been moments before. In one quick move Tifa grabbed him, and pushed him to the ground, but as he came back up with a groan, he grabbed a hold of Tifa's leg and used her to knock over several pews, then he tossed her like a rag doll against one of the church's walls. She landed like some sort of spider, kicking up several flowers in the process. They glared at one another as she went to attack him again. Luxaria blinked and in a moment the man landed in a pile of rubble where some pews once were.

"Tifa!" Marlene cried. As the sound of someone's phone ringing could be heard, Luxaria, Marlene, and Tifa looked about the church for the source of the sound. Then with a rise of dust and broken wood, the man leaped up from the ruble. He stood, seemingly unharmed putting the silver phone to his ear. "She's here. She's hurt though. I'm not crying." He said the last part he almost growled out. "No I got it…Bring her and the girl." He removed the phone from his ear, snapped it shut, put it back in his pocket, and adjusted his gloves. "Where were we?" He asked, as the device made a clicking sound. He rushed forward throwing a pew towards Tifa, she deflected it and it splintered, He got behind her and zapped her with the device. She yelped out, and in one swift motion he had her pinned to one of the many pillars in the church. He activated the device again and the pillar turned into rumble, as he lifted Tifa and threw her like a doll into the bed of yellow and white flowers.

"Hide!" Luxaria mouthed looking over at Marlene, who nodded noiselessly. Luxaria watched as the man headed over to where Tifa had fallen. He stooped over her, device at her throat, readying for the final blow. "Stop!" Luxaria commanded from her place on the wooden box. The man turned to look at her; he stood and moved towards Luxaria.

"But why mother?" He asked, getting closer to her. "She hurt you."

"Mother?" Luxaria questioned. "You must have me confused with someone else."

He shook his head, kneeling in front of her. "No you're her."

"I am about your age!" She stared at the strange man, was that a tear in his eye? "You have me confused with someone else." She repeated.

"Why don't you remember me, mother?" He questioned.

Luxaria continued to stare at him, she felt sad for him. "I am not your mother. You are very much mistaken." He looked up at her, tears welling up and falling from his eyes.

"But you have to be her…You are not from here… just like her." This man was clearly mad, but the look on his face made Luxaria want to listen to him, even if he was a lunatic with mother abandonment issues.

"That means nothing… How can you be so sure?"

"My mother is not of this world, she has powers, and beauty. I've never seen her, but I bet she looks like you." He stood, taking several steps closer to her. "Please come with me. My brothers, we need you."

Luxaria rose, standing and looking up at him. He smiled slightly. "To lose something as precious as a mother …" She said, a bit of guilt welling up inside her at what had sent her to this place. She held out a hand, as a ball of flames began to appear in her palm. "I am truly sorry. I hope you find her. But she isn't here. It is time for you to go." She nodded in Tifa's direction. "You hurt someone who has been very kind to me..." She took up a fighting stance. "I do not wish to fight you… but if I must…"

He looked at her his face a mix of confusion, hurt, and sadness. Then he rushed towards Luxaria. She leaped out of the way sending fire his way. They moved about the church, Luxaria moving in such a way avoiding both Marlene and Tifa. This man was good, but she was just as good. She conjured fire, attempting to set him ablaze. He moved swiftly, jumping into the air as the fire it a wall of the church, scorching it, sparks flying. Marlene gasped as Luxaria called "Are you alright?" Unaware as the man landed, coming down right behind her, in one swift motion, he grabbed her and shocked her five times with the device that had brought down Tifa. Before Luxaria knew what was happening the man was already out the church door, Marlene with him. Luxaria shook her head trying to clear her clouding vision, but it was of no use and she sank to her knees, falling into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Yet again, she awoke to a door opening and the sound of footsteps coming to her. Luxaria flinched eyes still closed; afraid it was the man from earlier come to collect her as well. There was silence, and then she heard footsteps running.

* * *

(A/N: That's Chapter 2 for yah.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy or its Characters even if we wanted to own 'em!)

(A/N: Sorry if the switching back and forth bewteen Kasumi and Luxaria is confusing for anyone.)

Yet again, she awoke to a door opening and the sound of footsteps coming to her. Luxaria flinched eyes still closed; afraid it was the man from earlier come to collect her as well. There was silence, and then she heard footsteps running.

"Tifa!" she heard a male's voice say. "Tifa!" It said again, concern clear in the tone.

Luxaria weakly sat up, her eyes somewhat foggy, she shook her head clearing her vision, scurrying over to the blond man holding Tifa in his arms. "You are Cloud, yes?" Luxaria asked. He nodded his blond gravity defying spikes barely moving as he nodded, his eyes the same color as the strange silver haired man's, glaring intently at her. "Tifa, she mentioned you. There was a man, he kept talking about his mother… I fought him, but he took Marlene."

Cloud looked shocked when he heard her words. "Damn," he said before a painful sensation came from his left arm that was currently holding Tifa up. Pain evident on his face, unsure if it would help or not, Luxaria brought her hand to rest on his hurting arm, a red light glowed around Luxaria. Images flashed before her eyes, she looked at Cloud. She could feel his pain and his… guilt? He doubled over, dropping Tifa as he did so, and clutched his arm. "Calm the pain will stop." Luxaria said, trying to reassure him. In a matter of seconds, he was passed out next to Tifa "I will protect you both." Luxaria whispered, her hand shaking uncontrollably from where it had touched Cloud.

Luxaria watched over the two as they slept, it must have been at least two hours. When the door to the church opened and two men in suits appeared, Luxaria stood quickly, taking up an immediate fighting stance, fire in hands, guarding both Tifa and Cloud.

"Take it easy, yo!" One of the men said. He had fiery red hair, and bright light blue eyes. He wore goggles on his forehead. "We're not gonna hurt them, yo." He said; as his bald companion nodded in agreement, his eye color unknown do to the dark tinted glasses he wore.

"How can I be so sure?" Luxaria asked, the fire in her hands growing more as she spoke.

"Take it easy there." The red head said looking passed Luxaria towards the passed out blond and Tifa. "I promise you, the last thing I want to do his hurt him." Then he added, "Or her."

She stared at the two suited men for a moment then nodded slowly. "For your sake, I hope you are right." She said, with a small wave of her hand, extinguishing the fire she held. The redhead moved past her to Cloud, as his silent companion moved to Tifa. The redhead lifted Cloud, with a small groan, and carried him out the door as the bald man lifted Tifa with easy, heading out the door as well.

Luxaria followed them and walked in between the two suited men and the people they carried. It was a barren waste land, rumble; the remains of some city. The only thing resembling life was the yellow and white flowers she had seen in the church. She wondered what had happened here but said nothing and just walked in silence. They made their way through coming close to the edge of some giant metropolis. The closer they got the more lively things became.

Luxaria looked around the city: it was overly crowded, smoky, dirty, and heavily industrialized. It seemed to be a city made from ruble, the remnant of something once great; now just a melancholy reminder of the once was. Luxaria gawked at the tall gray bleak buildings, at the many different people walking passed, the various forms of transportation, the cracking sidewalks, and a very tall mammoth sculpture like thing made of junk. The redhead laughed. "What? You've never see a big city before, yo?"

"I have. My home is a very large city… it is just that... my city is structured differently from yours." She looked up at the redhead as they walked. He was tall, much taller than her, as were most of the men she'd come across in her life. He was handsome, like many of the young men of her home; lean and lanky, clean faced and pale. His hair was much longer than she had originally thought, coming down to a thin lose ponytail that stopped in between his shoulder blades. The red head and his companion, except for their height, were almost exact opposites. The bald man was muscular, bearded, his skin tone darker. He wore multiple earrings in both ears. Even their suits were opposing. The red head looked unkempt, his suit disheveled, the jacket undone, the white collared shirt un-tucked. His companion on the other hand looked every bit the professional… of whatever they were.

"What? Yo?" He asked.

"What are you and your companion called?" Luxaria asked.

"The name's Reno. The talkative one there, that's Rude."

Luxaria blinked. "Such strange names."

Reno smiled, "So you gotta a name, yo?"

Luxaria nodded, as they continued to walk through the city. "I am Luxaria Rose, and it is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Same to you, yo!" Reno exclaimed.

"Where are we headed?" Luxaria wondered aloud.

"Seventh Heaven," He said. "It's a bar. Tifa owns it, and she lives there. Sometimes Cloud does too."

"I see." She said, as they continued walking for a while longer until they finally stopped in front of a small gray building with a small white sign hung above the door.

"This is it." Reno said, as he pushed on the door, it swung open. "Well what you know, it's unlocked this time."

Luxaria followed Reno and Rude through the bar. As they weaved in between the many small round wooden tables and chairs, she glanced at the long wooden bar, which was stocked rather nicely with many bottles behind it and a mirror that faced them. She also noticed a small stage like area in the bar as well, as she made her way up the staircase leading to the bar's upper level. She watched as Rude opened a door, of one of the many doors, along the hallway. She watched as he placed her on the bed closest to the window in the small, uncluttered room. Reno followed suit placing Cloud on another bed closer to the door. Reno stood looking down at him, for a moment; his expression a clearly readable one of concern and affection.

"You and he are courting, are you not?" Luxaria asked.

Reno turned, looking at her, his face almost matching his hair. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, yo." Reno stuttered as he tried to hide his flushed face.

"It is alright. One of the greatest leaders of my home land, in the town to the west, he has been known to share his bedchambers with many a man." She smiled. "There is no shame if you truly love someone." A chuckle escaped Rude as Reno sputtered something unknown. She turned to look at Rude and smiled at him before looking back at Reno. "Have I offended you? I meant no harm..."

"N-no," Reno finally managed, "I'm not offended." Reno scratched the back of his head. "And, we're not a couple, yo."

Luxaria frowned looking down at her dirty bare feet. "I see. I am sorry to have asked... I may regret this but... why are you not a couple... You two seem suited well for each other?"

If possible Reno's face became darker and he turned to look at Cloud, a look of longing on his face. "Cloud... he doesn't... he thinks it'll hurt Tifa."

Luxaria nodded. "Yes...she seems fond of him." Reno's answer was a simple nod and a sad look. Luxaria muttered something incomprehensible under her breath. "I cause nothing but harm..." She said looking at her feet.

"What you mean, yo?"

"It is of no importance..." She continued to look down. Reno frowned, wondering what she could possibly mean. She did not look at them. "My mother...she wanted me to marry a man I hate... I refused... in a way I probably should not have... she said I brought harm upon us..." Luxaria trailed off her voice cracking. Reno and Rude shared a look. "My freedom ... apparently meant nothing to her..." Sympathy showed on Reno's face. Luxaria continued to look down, tears threatening to come, soon they fell. "I can never go home. She has banished me. Left me here… If I live I live… and if I die… then I die." Reno and Rude looked at each other before looking at Luxaria.

"H-hey..." Reno began as he moved forward and embraced the crying girl in front of him. "It'll be ok, yo."

Luxaria blinked away the tears. She looked up at Reno, and then she noticed them. He had red markings under his eyes. "Those markings… they are beautiful…" She smiled sadly. "You would do well where I come from."

Reno blinked, not sure how to react. "Um, thanks, yo." He said as he let her go and backed away.

Luxaria smiled rolling up the sleeves of her dress; revealing the red vine markings on her arms. "My people... we have these... because of who I am… mine are more intricate... most people have markings like yours."

"Those are nice, yo!" Reno smiled, seeming genuinely impressed, as he gave her a once over. "You know Cloud is gonna be out for a while. Rude can watch them..." He trailed off. "You need some new clothes, these are nice... but they've holes yo!" He glanced down at her white gown, spattered here and there with blood. "Plus it's got dried blood on it yo!" He glanced at her dirty bare feet. "No shoes!" He laughed. "We can't have that, yo!"

Luxaria looked at her clothing. "These are not suitable?"

Reno frowned, "Suitable for a Halloween party, but not for everyday life, yo."

"Reno!" Rude snapped.

Reno turned to his partner, "What, yo?"

"You should be kinder to her." A slight pink tint dusted Reno's cheeks.

Luxaria smiled, "It is alright. So, what do you propose we do about my clothes then?"

"We'll buy you some new clothes, yo."

"Y-y-y-you would do that, for me?" Luxaria wondered.

"Sure, yo," Reno was grinning. Luxaria grinned back. Rude sighed, how this had happened, ran through his mind as he watched the two leave him with guard duty.

* * *

Later that evening as Kasumi entered the apartment she called home, she couldn't help but feel guilty like she always did. Miki and Yuri were still in the dark but were worried because Kasumi refused to talk about work; there was a long list of information that she couldn't tell anyone, not her friends, not her family, not to a soul – dead or alive – on Earth… the only person she knew that she could tell was herself or her journal but she would have to burn the entries of the journal that received that information, the knowledge she had would have to go with her to the grave, that much Kasumi knew. But she didn't know when she would meet her end and that was both a blessing and a curse.

(A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy or Final Fantasy Characters. Do own Original Characters, after all they were born of our minds.)

Later that evening as Kasumi entered the apartment she called home, she couldn't help but feel guilty like she always did. Miki and Yuri were still in the dark but were worried because Kasumi refused to talk about work; there was a long list of information that she couldn't tell anyone, not her friends, not her family, not to a soul – dead or alive – on Earth… the only person she knew that she could tell was herself or her journal but she would have to burn the entries of the journal that received that information, the knowledge she had would have to go with her to the grave, that much Kasumi knew. But she didn't know when she would meet her end and that was both a blessing and a curse.

"What am I going to do? I can't keep these secrets forever, but I can't tell them either." Kasumi was leaning against the now closed front door as she worried aloud. Slowly, she lifted her head when she heard her kitten, Naminé, mewing; Kasumi figured Naminé was hungry. Naminé was a small cat, her shoulders being level with Kasumi's shins; Naminé was a tan cat with darker fur along her back and down the top of her long, bushy tail and lighter fur running on the underside of her body. Naminé had lovely, chocolate colored eyes, and a dark pink nose. Kasumi looked around her home for a brief moment, taking in the carpet with its many holes; the mismatch chairs, table, and couch; the off-white walls with the peeling paint; and the small TV in the corner of living/dining room. She could buy herself a house, a nice one with two or three stories and many rooms, but why should she? If she did that then everyone who knew her, would be asking where she got the money; she didn't want that, but she was sick of this place. **Maybe I should upgrade this place to something better.** Kasumi sighed and headed to the kitchen with Naminé complaining the entire way. After Naminé had been fed, Kasumi headed to her room and looked at her surroundings from the middle of her bed. The walls of this room were no different from the walls of the rest of the apartment, off-white and peeling. The flooring was also the same, off-white carpet and riddled with holes. The only thing different about this room was the fact that the furniture actually matched. Kasumi sighed again as she rose to retrieve her laptop computer that was brand new. Kasumi turned it on and as soon as she could she connected to the internet and her work email; there were three new emails each from a different person. Kasumi was used to this; the first email was from her former employer, Mr. Joshua K. Beastly. Mr. Beastly was hoping to get Kasumi to continue being his employee, but Kasumi's reply was going to disappoint him greatly since she had no reason to work for the creep anymore. Kasumi read the other two emails to find that they were from some people who were hoping to get her to take up the role of bodyguard and hopefully protect them. Kasumi could remember some nights when she would look at her email and find two or three times the current number of emails from possible employers. After replying that she would meet with them individually, she signed out of her work email and signed into her everyday email. A few hours later, Kasumi looked at the clock and sighed; it was almost midnight and she needed her sleep.

* * *

How had she gotten mixed up in all this, she wasn't exactly sure. She did know that in the last 72 hours; Tifa, Cloud, Reno and Rude had been very kind to her. She also knew that Marlene had been kidnapped, along with a boy named Denzel, both of which were under the care of Cloud and Tifa. Apparently, the silver haired man that took Marlene had two brothers; Luxaria was sure he had mentioned something about that. She also heard that like him, they also were violent, if anything they might have been worse. Not that it mattered. One way or another, Luxaria was determined to help get the children back. She adjusted the goggles she had been given by Reno. The outfit wasn't the best for water, but it would have to do. Currently, she was riding on the back of a motorcycle; to what Reno had called the "Forgotten City." Which wasn't really much of a city at all: it was more of a glowing, almost snow colored forest. If they weren't riding to imminent danger, Luxaria would have loved it. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Cloud asked, stopping his bike a little ways from the edge of the 'city.'

"Yes." Luxaria said, sliding off the bike.

"These men are dangerous."

She nodded. "So am I…You worry too much, Spikey One." She waved before turning and heading towards the Forgotten City.

* * *

Using Luxaria as bait for the silver haired trio was not the best idea. At first they had bought into her role, truly thinking her to be their 'mother.' The silver haired man from earlier even got a little tear eyed when he saw her. But then things took a turn for the worse. Kadaj, the leader of the brothers, was not as easily fooled. In an attempt to save Marlene and Denzel, Luxaria got herself captured as well. Cloud had to come in to save them all, only for that plan to backfire, and Cloud had to be rescued himself. The rescue came in the form of a swirling, crimson blur. It grabbed Cloud and Luxaria, only when they were safely out of harm's way, did it stop. That's when Luxaria realized it wasn't just a blur…It was a man. His eyes were like two pools of blood. His skin had an otherworldly paleness to it, not unlike Luxaria herself. He was only about a shade or two lighter; Luxaria matched the color of freshly fallen snow. This man's hair was long, cascading down around his shoulders, and framing his face, it was pulled back by a red bandana. His hair color itself, as dark as a raven's wing. Luxaria stared up at him; he must have been at least six feet tall, the strange golden boots he wore, and possibly giving him added height. The swirl of crimson she had seen earlier was probably the tattered and beaten crimson cloak he wore. Just looking at it, you could feel how much history, how many battles…the many stories it had to tell. It clung to him by three buckles across the chest, and covered part of his chin. His clothes themselves were as black as his hair; he wore a golden gauntlet upon his left arm, and on his right a leather glove.

Currently, Cloud sat in the grass, as the cloaked man leaned against a tree, his eyes looking towards the ground. Luxaria sat not too far off from Cloud, her eyes glued to their savior.

"See, I knew I'd be no help." Cloud said, looking away from both of his companions. "Vincent? What you know about this?" Luxaria blinked, his name was Vincent? Was it not enough he already looked like him?

"I come here often." The man said, he looked up, his eyes shifted from Luxaria to Cloud. "I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." He said and with a swish of his cloak he moved towards Cloud, he took a place beside him, and touched Cloud's hurting arm. Cloud flinched, as Vincent said, "The stigma... It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. When it tries to eliminate it, it overcompensates. Inside our bodies there's a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders." The two men continued talking, but it was if the whole world had been sentenced into silence. She could not help but stare at the man, at this …Vincent. Why it was everything in this world, had been bringing her closer to what she had lost. Why did Vincent have to look so much like him? If his hair were only a little lighter, and his eyes the color of her own. Then he would have looked exactly like him. If he were only dressed in a commoner's clothing. Their names were even similar Vincent ... and Valdis. Why? Why did this man have to look so much like him? He had been gone for so long…but this man looked like her father. Wonderful memories danced before her eyes, she could feel the tears as they threatened to fall for the second time.

"Luxaria?" Cloud called as he looked at the girl that had done so much for him and his friends, even though she didn't have to. When she didn't react, he stood, walked over to her, crouched in front of her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lux, are you ok?" he was concerned; he hadn't seen her cry once in the small amount of time that he had known her.

She quickly nodded, "Yes." Her eyes quickly focusing on Cloud and Vincent, who had gone back to leaning against a tree. "Just…Tired." She smiled slightly, and held out her hand, as Cloud helped her to her feet. It was silent between the three of them for a moment; just as Cloud was about to same something a rustling from the bushes could be heard. They each turned to face the noise, ready for anything… then Marlene tumbled from out of the bush.


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy Characters or the series.)

She quickly nodded, "Yes." Her eyes quickly focusing on Cloud and Vincent, who had gone back to leaning against a tree. "Just…Tired." She smiled slightly, and held out her hand, as Cloud helped her to her feet. It was silent between the three of them for a moment; just as Cloud was about to same something a rustling from the bushes could be heard. They each turned to face the noise, ready for anything… then Marlene tumbled from out of the bush.

* * *

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**It's Kasumi, again. I just figured I might as well keep you up to date. I'm not sure where to begin… I guess I'll just begin somewhere. After I got to hang out with my best friends, Miki and Yuri, I made plans to get together with some of my other friends. After getting to hang out with them, I had to go meet with the two maybe future employers. I met with Mrs. Scarlett D. Divine first; Mrs. Divine was a tall woman with hair, which was placed in an elegant bun, that was a deep red that went well with her first name. She was dressed in a business suit that was a dark gray and some three inch high heels of a matching color. Her eyes were like emeralds, hard yet beautiful. Mrs. Divine was a powerful woman, being the head of one of the biggest companies in the world; Mrs. Divine was married and her husband was a rich man but didn't care much for the business left to them by his late parents, so his wife had taken over and it had only grown in the four years that had pasted. Mrs. Divine told me that she wished to have me be her bodyguard because of my reputation as an awe-inspiring bodyguard that had not been bested and had always kept her boss from losing their life. As well as that is, she refused to let me continue my schooling if I was to work for her; I am not going to drop out of college before I even start to work for her. I told her that I wouldn't work for her if that meant I couldn't attend college and she told me she never wanted to see me again, ever. That doesn't bother me. I told her, "That can be arranged" and left.**_

_**I then called Mr. Richard M. Wolfwood and found that he had just finished a meeting and wanted to meet with me ASAP, said he'd buy me lunch if I met him at Mako's Miso. When I arrived, Mr. Wolfwood was seated in the back, away from prying eyes; a wise idea. Mr. Wolfwood was nervously picking at the sushi on the plate in front of him, his eyes moving this way and that as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. Not that I blame him, but man, he needs to take a few chill pills. Mr. Wolfwood jumped when I walked up to his table and said his name just louder that a whisper. I couldn't help but smirk when he looked at me with his mouth hanging open and almost to the table when he found out that I was the person he had contacted about a bodyguard.**_

_**We chatted for a bit and he did buy me lunch, that was nice of him, and he told me how he thought I'd be the perfect bodyguard. When I asked about if I could attend school and work, he interrupted me and said, "Of course, I don't expect you to drop out of school to help me! In fact, if you did drop out, what would you do? Work as a bodyguard for the rest of your life?" It was nice to hear someone tell me to not give up on school. But I wonder did he tell me that to make my life harder or…**_

_**I don't know, anyways, school started a few days after I started working for Mr. Wolfwood; he keeps telling me to call him "Richard" but I continue to call him Mr. Wolfwood. I don't need to get confused on who I'm talking to, I've got a friend named Richie… his name is really Richard, but no one calls him that.**_

_**So then, I had to put up with classes, homework, and… well, work. Well, it's now September. It's hard to believe that school started three weeks ago. **_**O.O **_**AH, I'M GOING TO BE LATE! GOT TO GO, BYE!**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Kasumi Mizushima**_

Time had just seemed to drag for Kasumi, but then again when one is trying to balance school, friends, and work… time will either fly by or drag. Kasumi had started school about three weeks prior, her classes were alright; if she wasn't working as a bodyguard she probably wouldn't be having so much trouble with her classes, at least she had already paid for everything that she needed to and didn't need financial aid. But, of course, Miki and Yuri and all Kasumi's other friends were in the dark about this; she hoped it stayed this way, but Kasumi had a bad feeling in her gut. She had learned to trust her gut instinct, it was usually right.

It was late and Kasumi had just finished writing her paper for her English class, it was after ten o'clock at night and she had to walk to her car and then drive to her friend's apartment that was about forty minutes away from the school. Growling slightly in annoyance at the fact that it took her so long to find the books that held the information she needed only to learn that she couldn't check any of them out and so she had to write her paper at the library.

Her boss had called her several times, wanting to know where she was. Another growl escaped her as she packed up the last of her stuff.

She was in luck though since her teacher had told them they could just email their papers to him instead of having to hand them in during class two weeks from now. Kasumi returned the books to their shelves and left the library to make her way to her car. Little did she know that she would never make it to her car and that she wouldn't see her friends, family, or the day that had yet to come.

* * *

Honestly, she wasn't sure what they were fighting for, and honestly she didn't care. She felt a connection with Tifa and Cloud. If they needed her help, they would have it. Amongst the chaos, she stood, fighting among many others. Looking up at an ugly beast the silver haired trio had summoned. She grinned, the perfect opportunity to show them how powerful she was. She called upon the great wolf beast. Her eyes closing slightly, as the others fought around her. She called for her pet, once, twice, nothing her powers dwindled. She had grown too weak, used too much of her gifts. She was sure she would not be able to summon even a simple fireball in this state. She shrugged off the weak feeling and made a dash towards the beast has it headed for the sky, she held on to its great taloned leg as it rose. It soared higher and higher above the city, all the while trying to shake Luxaria off. Then in one swift motion, she started to fall as the beast's leg came down, cutting her from neck to navel. A scream rang out through the air, as she fell backward, falling and falling. She felt the blood falling, her body convulsing, she held a hand up to the wound only for it to turn crimson. She tilted her head looking to the side, was that Cloud? No, she was just going mad so near to the end. She knew this was the end, she would hit the ground, and it would all end here. Trapped in this strange place. She waited for the end, but it did not come….something caught her. A pair of strong arms, she thrashed about trying to get away from whomever or whatever had caught her. She cried out, her eyes foggy, she saw short blond hair and a flash of a blue shirt. "Easy there, if yah keep fight' it'll get worse." He spoke with a strange accent, one she had never heard before. "I gotcha, you're alright. Gotta get you to the ship with the others."

"N-n-n-o-need-" She tried to speak, her words failing her. She opened her mouth, and again her words could not escape her. She shook her head frantically, her blood dying the blonde's once blue shirt.

"Luxaria right?" The blond said, botching her name; she could feel him running with her. She felt her eyes growing heavier, her blood falling like rain. "Hey, stay with me, Lu."

She screamed, thrashing about at the white hot scorching pain she felt. She was sure this was how it would end, bleeding out in the arms of some man. She felt as if she was floating, can one person really have so much blood?

He shook her gently. "Lu!" he called, forcing her to open her eyes. It was a very large room; she saw Tifa and several others, looking at her. He sat her on the ground, kneeling next to her, with one hand on her back to keep her from falling. The other hand was outstretched. "Got a potion? Somethin'?"

Luxaria gazed with unfocused eyes on his extended arm. She could see all the pulsing veins underneath the somewhat tan –muscular skin. Before anyone could answer the man's question, she lunged forward, both hands on his arm. Her teeth latched onto skin and cut through spilling blood. She held on drinking from him; a red light forming around her as her wound healed with ever drop she drank.

"Luxaria! Stop!" Tifa yelled.

Luxaria drank a few more drops, before releasing him. She stared at the blond. "Thank you." She whispered, her wound completely healed, the light still around her glowing brightly.

He nodded, grimacing. She looked down at his arm, and leaned forward kissing the gruff unsuspecting blond. The red light glowed around the both of them. In a few moments, the light was gone and both Luxaria and the blond were as healthy as ever. The two stared at each other for a moment; everyone in the room watching the two, the only one unfazed was Vincent. "Ain't ever met a woman like you before."

"What the hell was that?" Tifa questioned loudly so that Luxaria and the blond, turned to look at her. "Cid get that stupid grin off your face!"

The blond shifted slightly, his hand still on Luxaria's back. "I am sorry if I hurt you." She said, with his help standing.

"Naw, it weren't nothin'" He smiled brightly. Then adding with a whisper so only Luxaria could hear. "That's some kiss you got there."

Luxaria blushed as the blond, Cid, still stared at her. "Anyway!" Tifa shouted causing the two to look yet again her way. "Luxaria, what was that?"

"There are far more important things we must face right now… such as Cloud... When I am given the chance, I will tell you all what you wish to know."

* * *

The night was dark but the stars above shined beautifully for anyone who dared to look. Kasumi's school was a large campus and at this hour most people were indoors. Thus, the streets were deserted, but the street lamps did light up the sidewalks well, so anyone could see where they were going. As Kasumi passed an alleyway, she heard a woman's voice pleading for help; Kasumi stopped, turned to see what was going on, and gritted her teeth together in anger. In the alley, a girl about the same age of Kasumi from her looks was trapped by a man with a gun. The girl had short, brown hair that was styled in a bob and green eyes that were filled with terror; she was dressed in a black dress that went down to her calves and a pair of high heel shoes that matched. The man was taller than the girl by a good foot or so and had hair that was lime green with pink ends that was long enough to be wrapped around his neck like a scarf and still fall pass his rear.


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the OC's.)

(A/N: My friend and I have been working on this story for some time and decided to post all the full chapters that we have so far.)

The night was dark but the stars above shined beautifully for anyone who dared to look. Kasumi's school was a large campus and at this hour most people were indoors. Thus, the streets were deserted, but the street lamps did light up the sidewalks well, so anyone could see where they were going. As Kasumi passed an alleyway, she heard a woman's voice pleading for help; Kasumi stopped, turned to see what was going on, and gritted her teeth together in anger. In the alley, a girl about the same age of Kasumi from her looks was trapped by a man with a gun. The girl had short, brown hair that was styled in a bob and green eyes that were filled with terror; she was dressed in a black dress that went down to her calves and a pair of high heel shoes that matched. The man was taller than the girl by a good foot or so and had hair that was lime green with pink ends that was long enough to be wrapped around his neck like a scarf and still fall pass his rear.

His back was to Kasumi so she couldn't see his face, but her eyes met the woman's and she silently told her to act as if there was no one behind the man. Quietly, Kasumi snuck up behind the man, he didn't notice her at all. He was laughing and demanding that the girl in front of him give him a list of things, but he stopped as he turned around when Kasumi tapped his shoulder. His face met with Kasumi's fist and she stole the gun he was holding; he had been sent to the ground about two or three feet in the opposite direction and when he got to his feet, his victim had fled to go call campus security and the police. He watched as Kasumi dismembered his gun as if it were no more than a simple game and not a weapon. He clucked his tongue in irritation as he reached for his pocket and was surprised when Kasumi rushed him.

She saw that his face was hidden and gritted her teeth as she realized he had just pulled out a blade that was too long to be called a kunai knife and too short to be called a sword. **Fu… a hidden blade?** Ran through Kasumi's mind as she dodged his first swap but his second attack cut her left arm; Kasumi dodged around as much as she could with a backpack and a duffle bag on her person and no weapon she could get to in time to help herself with how quickly this guy attacked. Just when she was beginning to wonder if that girl she had saved had called the cops, she heard the sound of sirens headed in their direction. Good girl, Kasumi thought as she let her focus leave the man in front of her for a split second. That brief moment of distraction was all he needed, as Kasumi turned her attention back to the man he rushed forward and she jumped back but not quick enough.

Blood spattered on the concrete as Kasumi fell to her knees and held her abdomen, her face contorted into an expression of great pain. The man went to run away but didn't get far, campus security had arrived. They cuffed him and got him into one of the cars, while a few of the others tried to get Kasumi to show them her injuries. Kasumi did so after a minute or two of being talked to, before they even got her into an ambulance she knew it was no use. She knew she was dying; the blade had hit something vital and there wasn't a medical facility close enough for her to receive the necessary treatment to save her life.

"Don't worry, little lady, we'll get you to the nearest hospital as soon as possible." One of the security officers promised with a small, sad smile. Kasumi knew that to be a lie and knew that he was hoping to ease any worries she had, but she couldn't be comforted by such words. She smiled slightly and nodded. Kasumi had lost too much blood, she knew it, and the officers were trying to take her bags from her but she kept refusing.

"Please, Miss, let us take your bags; you'll get them back, I swear." One of them promised.

"Sorry, but I'd feel better holding onto them for as long as I can." It wasn't too long after that that Kasumi was in an ambulance and on her way to a hospital.

* * *

(A/N: The End. Okay, Okay, I'm kidding.)

* * *

Everything was black around Kasumi, she couldn't see anything. It was like nothing was around her and yet she was standing on something. Her bags were hanging from her shoulders and the wound on her abdomen had stopped bleeding but when Kasumi looked at it she thought it would start bleeding at any moment. "Where the heck am I?" Kasumi muttered to herself as she looked around at the blackness.

"You're in Limbo," a woman's voice said from behind her. Kasumi turned around with a small gasp and found herself looking at a woman with shoulder blade length golden, blond hair. The woman was dressed in white and gold; she was incased in a light so bright that it was hard to make out much else.

"Who are you? And why am I in Limbo and not somewhere else?" Kasumi asked although she was pretty sure she knew who this person before her was, or at least that she should know.

"Kasumi, you're here because I've brought you here to offer you a second chance at life." After blinking a few times, Kasumi noticed that they were now standing in the air above a group of celebrating people in a church, but the people didn't seem to notice the two of them.

"But why?" Kasumi asked. "I'm just an ordinary girl… except for the being a bodyguard for hire." The woman's response was simply a smile and a shake of her head. Kasumi turned around looking at the celebrating people and realized she recognized several of them; she had seen them in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. One of the people she knew was a man who had spiky, blond hair and was dressed in black attire; he was playing with some kids. **Is that Cloud Strife?** Kasumi thought, **is that Tifa?** **And Cid? Is that Yuffie and Vincent too?** Kasumi was surprised to see all the members of AVALANCHE and another girl that she didn't recognize at all. Kasumi didn't know why but for whatever reason she wanted to tell the woman to get the heck away from Vincent Valentine; she was standing next to him. She was dressed in black leather from head to toe; she was wearing what appeared to be a sleeveless shirt under her jacket, and was also wearing gloves, pants, boots, a choker around her neck, and goggles upon the top of her head. The woman had dark red hair and the irises of her eyes were such a light color that they appeared to be nonexistent. Kasumi turned her head back to face the woman, no the goddess; Kasumi recognized her now.

"What's the catch?" Kasumi asked with narrowed eyes.

"'Catch'?" the Goddess of Gaia asked as if she didn't understand.

"Yeah; at first glance your offer seems great, a second chance at life… Who wouldn't want that? But what do you get in exchange?" Kasumi was pacing, "I mean, I get a new life and what do you get? Me? I'm worthless; really, I doubt I could be of any use to you."

"What I get, is a girl who can save lives."

Kasumi blinked twice before spinning around to face the Goddess, "Excuse me? I'm not a hero. I can't… I can't save-"

"You're saved many lives; those of the people you were the bodyguard of and several people who you were not being paid to protect." Gaia's Goddess said.

"But that's not everything is it?" Kasumi said, "You're not telling me all the details of this deal." Kasumi was a few feet away from the Goddess. "Tell me what I'm missing or we could be here awhile."

"A curse," the Goddess said, "You'd have to live with a curse."

"…What kind of curse?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Kasumi was pacing again.

"So, let me get this straight. You are offering me a second life, where I will have to live with a curse of some kind, and all you want in return is for me to save people?"

"Yes."

"And, you won't tell me what the curse is?"

"You will have to figure out the curse on your own." Kasumi continued to pace for a few more minutes before turning and simply watching the celebrating people in the church below them.

"So… How do I accept this offer?" Kasumi asked.

"You just did." The Goddess, the people, the church, and all sound faded until only darkness remained. Kasumi stood there in the dark for a few minutes before she started walking, walking through the black nothingness. Kasumi could have walked for hours; all she knew was the void around her. At some point Kasumi stopped to sleep. When she awoke, she was confused; this place wasn't anywhere she knew. But then, she realized the glowing forest around her was the Forgotten City in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. **I can't possibly be in/on Gaia, right?** Kasumi thought as she slowly sat up. **This might just be a dream… a dream within a dream, yeah, a dream… **Then, Naminé, who had wormed her way out of Kasumi's duffle bag, jumped on to Kasumi's stomach; Kasumi's wound, which had been healing and had had a scab on it, was now open and bleeding.

Kasumi quickly removed her cat from her person and began looking for bandages. After tending to her wounds, Kasumi looked around at the bare trees that were always glowing; Naminé was not pleased with being ignored and made sure that her person knew this. "Okay, okay. Petting, I get it, you want petting." Kasumi said as she petted Naminé who started to purr. Sometime later, Kasumi had gotten up, packed up the supplies she had pulled from her bags, and she and her companion had headed off to search their surrounding and hopefully find civilization.

Kasumi's thoughts continued to try and put everything that had happened to her together. **So I'm in the world of Final Fantasy VII, and I'm pretty sure that I had been watching the people of Midgar and maybe even Edge when I had been in the church, Aerith's church, with the Goddess of Gaia. That means I've probably arrived after Advent Children, right? I'm pretty sure that AVALANCHE has just defeated Sephiroth and the remnants because didn't they celebrate like that at the end of the movie? But then again, how do I know that I'm not dreaming… other than the pain.** Kasumi and Naminé stopped when they could see light, which was not produced by the trees, not too far away from them. Kasumi pulled out her journal and started a new entry.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Yeah, it's me again. Anyways, I'm pretty sure that I died, but I'm alive. And that's probably the Goddess of Gaia's doing, I thought that I had met her in a dream… but I really could have been in Limbo… like she had said… I know I had died, and I did accept the Goddess's offer of a new life. But in/on Gaia? That's not what I was expecting, but then again, she IS the Goddess of Gaia.**_

_**So, I'm alive in a world that I've only seen in movies and games. This is so cool, but uber weird. I mean come on, how many people get to go to a world that any true gamer would know of? And, to actually meet the characters? Now that's seriously awesome! I wonder if I'll get to meet Vincent, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Marlene, Denzel, and the others; that'd be sweet! Hee hee! Yeah, I'm a video game nerd/dork; I love the Final Fantasy series, but everything involving Final Fantasy VII is what goes into my all-time favorites! My favorite character from all the Final Fantasy VII stuff is Vincent Valentine! A lot of my friends, mostly my female friends, go: "Are you crazy? Cloud is a thousand times cuter and cooler than Vincent!" And then, some of my other friends and I will retort with: "Are YOU crazy? Vincent is a MILLION times HOTTER than Cloud." Not that Vincent's looks are the whole reason for him being my favorite character, that's just what most of my friends think; I'm not the kinda gal to judge a book by its cover… usually, that's how I decide whether or not to eat something… if it has peppers in it don't bother trying to get me to eat it, I hate peppers. Oops, got sidetracked.**_

_**Anyways, the Goddess of Gaia told me all she wants in exchange for giving me a new life is for me to help save lives; that shouldn't be too hard, right? I mean, come on, I spent five years of my life as a bodyguard for hire; I started my freshmen year of high school (9**__**th**__** grade) and then I worked for a year after graduating before entering college... College! OH NO! I DIED JUST THREE WEEKS INTO MY FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE!**_

Kasumi stopped writing as she stared at the page with a look of horror; college had just begun and she would never get to finish it… She couldn't go to college here in this world because there were no records of her here; she didn't exist… She couldn't get at her records from her world. Tears began to roll down her cheeks; several fell onto the page of her journal blurring the words in some places. Naminé tried to cheer Kasumi up, but to no avail; the flood gates had opened, it had been almost five years since a tear or sob had escaped her. It was sometime after the tears had stopped that she heard the sounds of engines, of an aircraft; it was the kind of sound one hears as the craft is trying to land and it was close to Kasumi's and Naminé's location. Kasumi, scrubbing at her face, gathered her belonging and she and her feline companion took off towards the edge of the Forgotten City. When they got to the end of the trees they found themselves looking at a barren wasteland, a desert. Kasumi could see the aircraft that she had probably heard; it had crash landed but seemed to be alright for the most part.

Kasumi and Naminé shared a look before the cat made her way onto her person's shoulder and they headed over to the grand airship that Kasumi had seen only in video games and movie until now. She couldn't help but look over the ship with awe; it was bigger than she had thought it would be based on the games. But then again, games couldn't really show a person just how big something was; Kasumi was sure that some of the big airplanes of her world would be considered maybe medium sized in comparison with the massive metal and wood creation before her.** I wonder if this is really one of Cid's ships; it looks **_**so**_** much like the one in the video games. **Kasumi thought to herself as she got closer to the ship. She suddenly stopped though and looked around. She was sure she had heard something unpleasant, a fiend maybe? To her right, she saw it; it was a fiend, dog like in appearance and an odd mix of blue, red, and purple in color. It was racing towards her.

(A/N: Now the chapter is done.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: Own only the OC's.)

Kasumi and Naminé shared a look before the cat made her way onto her person's shoulder and they headed over to the grand airship that Kasumi had seen only in video games and movie until now. She couldn't help but look over the ship with awe; it was bigger than she had thought it would be based on the games. But then again, games couldn't really show a person just how big something was; Kasumi was sure that some of the big airplanes of her world would be considered maybe medium sized in comparison with the massive metal and wood creation before her.** I wonder if this is really one of Cid's ships; it looks **_**so**_** much like the one in the video games. **Kasumi thought to herself as she got closer to the ship. She suddenly stopped though and looked around. She was sure she had heard something unpleasant, a fiend maybe? To her right, she saw it; it was a fiend, dog like in appearance and an odd mix of blue, red, and purple in color. It was racing towards her.

"Watch out!" Kasumi heard a familiar male's voice call out from the ship, she knew that country twang; she had heard it in the video games and movies, it was Cid's voice. Kasumi smirked slightly at the fiend as it was joined by another of its kind, this one a pale blue, gray. **Target practice**, were the words that ran through her mind as she pulled the twin guns from her duffle bag; she didn't have to wait too long before they were within range and with a single shot of her guns the fiends fell. What looked like glowing, green tentacles wrapped themselves around the creatures before disappearing and the fiends slowly turned into dust. **That was easy; maybe playing all those shooter games did help me to handle these guns better. I wish I could thank Yuri for all those shooting video games now; oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. ** Kasumi thought before continuing to make her way over to Cid's airship, after she put her guns up.

"Hey!" Kasumi called as she got closer to the ship; she was holding her middle, it had started hurting again.

"Hey yourself, where'd you learn to shoot like that? You ain't a Turk, are ya?" The blond captain said as he exited his ship. The man was dressed in a blue, gray long sleeves shirt, green pants, brown gloves, brown boots, and goggles on the top of his head; his eyes were a very pretty blue color. His blond hair was kind of spikey and only came down to his ears.

"A Turk? Me? You've got to be kidding; video games are great for one's reflexes." Kasumi said with a shrug of her right shoulder; Naminé sat on her left shoulder.

"Video games… Like you really can learn from those damn things…" He eyed her up and down, noting the way she held her middle. "So you ain't from around here… got a name kid?"

"I'm not a kid, Cid, I'm twenty-one years old." Kasumi glared at him and smirked slightly at his look of surprise. "I'm Mizushima, Kasumi and this is Naminé." Kasumi motioned to her cat with her free hand.

Cid made a face. "Relax; anybody who ain't my age is a kid to me. Now, I don't think we've met, so how the hell do you know my name?"

"Well, that's a long story and aren't you and Cloud and the others famous?" Kasumi asked, in hopes of buying time to think of what to tell him.

"Well…" He thought about it for a moment or two. "I reckon we are… Cloud more than any of us."

Kasumi smiled, "I knew it. You all did save the world twice." Naminé meowed as if in agreement with her person.

He smiled slightly at this before saying, "Yeah, seems that's all we ever seem to do… this whole planet is always needin' someone to save it."

"And most everyone looking for someone to save them; after all, most people wish for a hero to come and save them or to be a hero themselves." Kasumi said with a sigh and a slight frown.

He smiled down at Kasumi, who was a good two inches shorter than him, before laughing. "That's some awfully big talk for someone so young. I like you kid."

Kasumi blushed in embarrassment while glaring up at Cid. "Call me "kid" one more time and you'll understand why I'm the best bodyguard my age." Kasumi said and Naminé seemed to laugh.

He laughed even harder at this, "Damn! You're a spit fire. I like that. You and I are gonna get along real well." He looked her over once more, noticing her bags for what seemed to be the first time. "So, you got a place to stay?"

Kasumi and Naminé as one lowered their heads to look at Kasumi's feet as she kicked the dirt and sand around slightly, "Well… See, I um… I lost my home… not too long ago…" Kasumi's bangs were hiding her eyes from Cid, but her voice told him that she was hurting more than she let on.

He frowned, "Alright, I tell you what Spit Fire, you and your furry friend can stay with me for a while… as long as you want… so long as you pull yer weight and do whatever I ask of ya."

Kasumi looked up at Cid with disbelief clear on her face. "But you don't even know me. Why give a girl like me and her cat a place to stay when you can't say if she's friend or foe?" Kasumi blushed in embarrassment when she realized what she had said, "B-besides… I… I don't want to impose…"

He grinned. "There's a lot of things I ain't, but I'm a great judge of character. Besides the way you took down those beasties, if you wanted to hurt me, you'd a done it by now. Besides, I got a big ol' house and I'm by myself." He nodded towards Naminé. "I hate ta see little critters sad, or the people that own 'em for that matter."

Kasumi smiled slightly, "I suppose I could've, but I'm not really that kinda gal." Cid raised an eyebrow and she continued. "I usually don't fight with guns." She pulled the guns out of her duffle bag with one hand and, letting go of her abdomen, pulled out two swords before pulling the guns back into the bag. Cid's eyes had moved to the cut in her shirt were he could see bandages that were starting to take on a red tint.

"We better get that re-bandaged… can't have you bleedin' out on me." Cid said with a nod at Kasumi's stomach.

"Eh?" She turned her attention to her wound, "Oh. I'm fine, really." She said with a wave of her hands.

"Fine my ass, you're coming with me." Cid exclaimed in his southern drawl, his hands on his hips and a look claiming that he would not take "no" for an answer on his face.

Kasumi put her swords up, crossed her arms over her wound, and glared at Cid; it was a losing battle, but Kasumi was too prideful to let someone like Cid, who was thirteen years older than her, take care of her. They stood there for a time, just glaring at each other, both refusing to back down. Naminé looked back and forth between the two with a look of concern on her face, as much of one as a cat could have. "Meow," Naminé called as she grew tired of the two humans' staring contest.

"Naminé," Kasumi said as she tore her gaze away from Cid to look at her cat, a question in her eyes; Naminé looked pleased with herself then turned a pointed look at her person. With a sigh, Kasumi returned her attention to Cid, who did not understand what Naminé has said. "Fine, you win this time." Cid then led her into the ship and to the sick bay. After Kasumi's bandages were changed, Cid gave her a tour of his ship. Kasumi's was in awe, the ship was breathtaking in her opinion. When she asked Cid if he had made the ship himself, he grinned and said that he had; Kasumi commented on how the airship was a work of art and how she thought it to be awe-inspiring and Cid turned red at the praise.

After the tour, Kasumi began asking about what had happened to make Cid's aircraft crash in the desert, not even a mile from the Forgotten City; Cid told her what he could and she asked to see the engine room. Upon entering the engine room, Kasumi took on a more business like expression. She looked closely at everything and if she didn't get something, she asked about it; after sometime Kasumi and Cid got the problem figured out and got the crew members that worked there to fix it.

"Ya know, for a Spit Fire kid, you sure know a lot about machines." Cid said as he glanced at Kasumi as they walked back to the bridge, that was what Cid called the control room. "Where'd you learn it all?"

She just shrugged, a small smile on her face, "Like I said before, I'm the best bodyguard my age; a bodyguard needs to be prepared for anything… I learnt some of it in school and the rest I learnt in the field." Kasumi's smile turned sad. "Mom did always say that one day I'd be glad to know about machines and Dad did love his computer programs…" Kasumi shook her head a few times, in an attempt to rid herself of her sorrow. "Anyways…" Kasumi looked up at Cid with an almost bitter smile on her face, "One needs to learn all that they can as quickly as they can, right? A child isn't a child for long in some cases…"

Cid nodded sadly, "Yeah, suppose that's true."

Naminé meowed and rubbed her fur covered cheek against her human's cheek. "I'm fine, Naminé, really."

Cid smiled, "You and that cat of yours are really close, ain't yah?"

"Naminé is the only family I had left with me at home; Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Spica, Uncle Russell, Aunt Reya, and Uncle Yamino all lived in a different country." Kasumi said, bitterly, as she petted her kitten.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spitfire… If I'd a known I wouldn't brought it up." Cid said as he patted her back.

"It's alright," Kasumi spoke. "It's not like there's a way to return to that time or place. "What's lost is lost and can never be regained." I am forever lost to them, and they to me."

"I see." He said, before adding with excitement in his tone. "Say how'd you like to meet my friends?"

"Huh?" Kasumi blinked, "You mean, meet Cloud and the others?"

"Yup; Lu, Spikey, and the rest of them," Cid had a light pink tint to his cheeks when he said 'Lu'.

"Who's 'Lu'? I get 'Spikey' to be Cloud, but 'Lu'?" the expression on Kasumi's face was a confused one. Then an image of the girl that had been standing next to Vincent came to mind, but that couldn't be her, right?

He smiled slightly, "Luxaria Rose… She's a Spitfire just like you… She's a short little thing." He was smiling in the same way anyone would when talking about something or someone they were fond of. "But feisty… She showed up here 'bout a year ago. She's got dark red hair and eyes well… they kinda make me think of snow."

Kasumi's lips turned into a knowing smile, she could tell that Cid liked this Luxaria girl. "Really? Sounds like we'll get along great."

"So what you say, Spitfire?" Cid grinned, "Think you want to meet my friends?"

"Um… Of course," Kasumi said in a no-duh tone.

"Alright then; let's go." Cid said as he moved to stand behind the wheel that controlled the ships direction. It wasn't long before the airship was in the air and they were on their way to Seventh Heaven, the bar that Tifa Lockhart owned and lived above with Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel. Kasumi was looking at what one of the crew members was doing at one of the computers; the man turned to look at her and when he gave her a once over and a small smirk, she blushed and turned and walked away. Kasumi glanced out a window, seeing the clouds were level with them and that the land below was quite a ways away. This made Kasumi gulp, she was never one for airplanes… but then again she had never actually been on an airplane before. Slowly, Kasumi looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing the same clothes she had been in when she died.


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: Only own the OC's. Wish I owned Final Fantasy VII and its characters, but I don't)

"Alright then; let's go." Cid said as he moved to stand behind the wheel that controlled the ships direction. It wasn't long before the airship was in the air and they were on their way to Seventh Heaven, the bar that Tifa Lockhart owned and lived above with Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel. Kasumi was looking at what one of the crew members was doing at one of the computers; the man turned to look at her and when he gave her a once over and a small smirk, she blushed and turned and walked away. Kasumi glanced out a window, seeing the clouds were level with them and that the land below was quite a ways away. This made Kasumi gulp, she was never one for airplanes… but then again she had never actually been on an airplane before. Slowly, Kasumi looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing the same clothes she had been in when she died.

"Hey, Cid?" Kasumi asked to get his attention, "Is there somewhere I can change?" She had turned to face the Captain and was pulling slightly at the hem of her shirt. Cid called for someone to take control of the wheel and after telling the boy their destination, showed Kasumi to the Captain's right hand man's room; the room didn't have any signs of being used anytime soon, meaning Cid probably didn't have a right hand man. "Are you sure that I can use this room?"

"'Course I'm sure." Cid retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Gotta problem with it?"

"N-no, just thought that every Captain had a right hand man." Kasumi said as she entered the room. Kasumi heard Cid say something about going back to the bridge and left, she was looking at the room. There was a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a closet, and a bathroom; the bathroom had a sink, medicine cabinet, a toilet, and a bath/shower. After a quick shower, Kasumi re-bandaged her wounds and got dressed in the least revealing outfit of the two she had in her bag. Then dressed in a green, sleeveless T-shirt, black slacks, and black flats, she made her way back to the bridge.

"So tell me 'bout yourself, Spitfire." Cid said when he saw her, her hair was still wet from her shower.

"Well, where to begin?" Kasumi muttered as she tried to tie her hair that now came down to mid-thigh in a high ponytail. "I'm not sure where to begin, Cid." She said in a louder voice.

"Where are you from? Is that your natural hair color? What's your home like? Where did you grow up? What's your family like? What's your name?" several of the crew asked, in hopes of helping.

"Ok," Kasumi said with a slight laugh. "I'm Kasumi Mizushima; I'm from a small city in Tennessee in the United States of America."

"United what? "Tennessee"?" Several people asked around the room.

"Um… I'm not from this world." Kasumi said as she finally got her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, right; Captain she's a liar." One of the men said as he glared at Kasumi.

"I'm not a liar, I can prove it." Kasumi said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out two video games and a movie; the games were Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, while the movie was Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

"What do some games and a movie prove?" said the same man from before.

"Final Fantasy VII, the video game is the story of how Cloud and the others met and defeated Sephiroth for the first time. The movie is of how they defeat Sephiroth for the second time. Dirge of Cerberus is a game about Vincent Valentine, it reveals several things about Vincent's past and a secret that Shinra has kept from the world of Gaia." Kasumi said before putting the games and movie back into her bag. "Also…" Kasumi continued to put out more information about what happened in the game Final Fantasy VII and the movie, but didn't go into any more information about Dirge of Cerberus. She told Cid information only those that had been there would know.

"Alright, alright enough, I believe ya!" Cid said after an hour of her explanations. "So, ya ain't from our world, huh? Well that does explain some things." Cid was scratching his chin.

"Yeah…" Kasumi was looking down at her feet. **Now what do I do?** Kasumi thought to herself.

"So, Miss Mizushima -"

"Kasumi," Kasumi snapped then added, "I prefer to be called by my first name." She was looking at the red headed woman that had spoken.

"Alright, Kasumi it is then. Miss Kasumi -"

"Just Kasumi, no "Miss"."

"Kasumi, what's your world like?" the red head asked, looking over her shoulder at Kasumi, before returning her attention to the screen in front of her.

"Well, um… It's made mostly of water… it's green, but with how badly it has been treated by older generations… it may not be green very long." Kasumi said as she looked down at the floor. "There are parks, both natural and artificial… there are lakes, oceans, beaches, trees, grass, flowers, a blue sky," Kasumi went on to list some other things that her world and this world both shared in common and didn't.

"It's similar… but different." Someone said from somewhere behind Kasumi.

"Yeah…" Kasumi had a sad smile on her face; she couldn't stop thinking of everything she had lost.

"How long have you been here?" Someone asked.

"Well," Kasumi looked out the nearest window. "I've only been here… maybe…" She started calculating just how long she had been awake. "I don't know; I awoke to find myself here roughly two and a half hours ago." Kasumi more of asked before a gasp escaped her; she could see Edge and Midgar. Midgar was large, being big enough to have two to three of her home town fit inside it without overlapping, and in total ruins. Kasumi could even see some of the damage caused by Cloud's fight with Kadaj and then with Sephiroth and even from Loz's and Yazoo's attack on Cloud. Kasumi was surprised to see that some people seemed to be trying to rebuild the fallen city. Kasumi then turned her attention to the city of Edge, which literally was on the edge of Midgar. It was smoky, dirty, and heavily industrialized. There were tall buildings, like skyscrapers, and short buildings and several that were in-between. Kasumi bet it would be crowded, just like it had been in Advent Children.

"What's wrong, girly? Never seen a city like Edge before?" The same man who had called Kasumi a liar asked.

Kasumi gritted her teeth together and turned to face the man, "I've had enough of you and your tough guy talk. But I can't help but wonder: do you have the balls to face me in combat?" Kasumi was smirking slightly at the end; he on the other hand, was red faced and grimacing. "Or," Kasumi's voice took on a sickeningly sweet tone, "are you too scared to fight a girl?" Kasumi's taunt had caught everyone's attention and they were all waiting for the response.

""Scared"? Of what? You? I'm not scared of you." The brown haired man turned to glare at her.

"Does that mean you'll fight me?" Kasumi's smirk widened.

"Of course!" the man exclaimed in a voice full of confidence, but his brown eyes showed how little confidence he had and he was shaking slightly.

"Good." Kasumi said and then made her way over to Cid.

They had landed not too long ago and were currently just outside of Edge. Cid and his crew stood in a loose circle around Kasumi and the man that she had challenged to a duel. The man, named Todd, was nervously trying to stretch. Kasumi handed her guns to Cid, "Hold 'em for me, will yah? I don't need 'em to beat him."

"Cocky, aren't yah?" Cid said as he quirked an eyebrow but accepted her weapons nonetheless.

"You'd be cocky with a track record like the one I've got." Kasumi said before moving back towards the fighting area. "Ready?" she asked her opponent as she took a stance that was both offensive and defensive.

Todd rushed forward trying to get the first hit, but Kasumi was gone. "You're so slow." She said from behind him. He turned around, eyes wide, to see Kasumi was just standing there as if she was talking to someone and not in a fight. Todd threw a punch at her but she dodged and countered with a punch of her own to his gut. Todd stumbled backwards as he held his stomach and after a few minutes he rushed her again. Kasumi sighed as she sidestepped and kicked him in the back as he passed. He stumbled and fell to his knees before slowly getting to his feet; he was red with embarrassment and anger at getting his butt kicked by a girl. "Will you never learn? Rushing your opponent when you know nothing about their fighting style is just suicide." Kasumi said as she dodged him as he tried to rush her again. Todd tried to tackle her and she flipped over his head and landed in a crouch; he turned around and Kasumi rose and landed a punch to his jaw. Once Kasumi was standing at her full height she saw that Todd was laying on his back on the ground; he was unconscious. "Oops, I didn't mean to knock him out."

Several people started laughing at Kasumi's words. "You mean you beat him on accident?" someone asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on losing, but I wasn't going to beat him like that." Kasumi said as she crossed her arms. "At least my wound didn't re-open." She added as she walked over to Cid; several members of the crew were now gawking at her.

"She was injured and she beat Todd? Can you believe she did that?" The crew members were whispering as two of the men carried their bested crewmate to the medical wing of the ship.

"Maybe I should apologize to him later?" Kasumi inquired of Cid as he handed Kasumi her guns.

"Nah, he got what he deserved." Cid said as she attached the guns and their holsters to her thighs. Kasumi frowned slightly but didn't object as they entered the city of Edge as the crew returned to the ship.

Kasumi glazed at the city as she and Cid made their way to Seventh Heaven, the bar that Tifa Lockhart owned. Edge as Kasumi had thought was crowded, but that was no surprise, many people lived in Edge after Meteor fall. **Sephiroth has made so many people suffer and most of them didn't even do anything to him. Damn Hojo and damn Shinra too.** Kasumi thought to herself as she looked up at several of the bleak buildings, tall and short and several somewhere in the middle. Kasumi gasped when they passed the monument that Bahamut-sin, summoned by Kadaj, had almost destroyed; the monument was still in ruins, but signs of the start of repair were evident. "Oh my, Bahamut-sin did do quite a bit of damage to that structure, didn't he? Don't answer that, of course he did. But it was good that you all took care of Bahamut when you did, who knows what other chaos would've been caused." Kasumi smiled at Cid, who returned the gesture, before they continued on their way.

It didn't take them too long to get to the bar, Kasumi stopped at the door and Cid looked back at her. "Having second thoughts, Spitfire?"

Kasumi looked up at Cid, "I was just wondering if Naminé would be alright in the airship." She smiled slightly before they entered Seventh Heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII or the characters of Final Fantasy VII.)

It didn't take them too long to get to the bar, Kasumi stopped at the door and Cid looked back at her. "Having second thoughts, Spitfire?"

Kasumi looked up at Cid, "I was just wondering if Naminé would be alright in the airship." She smiled slightly before they entered Seventh Heaven.

The first thing Kasumi saw when she entered the bar was an ebony haired female with wine colored eyes. The female was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, a black leather sleeveless shirt overtop of it, a pair of black shorts, and a black skirt that was short in the front and long in the back overtop of them. To complete the outfit, she was wearing combat boots. "The bar's closed today," the girl said as she continued to clean glasses.

"Um, sorry..." Kasumi muttered as she looked away from the woman, "Tifa."

Tifa and everyone else, minus Cid, were staring at Kasumi with eyes narrowed by suspicion. "How do you-?" Tifa began.

"She's with me, Teef." Cid said in his usual gruff way. "Spitfire here wanted to meet you all."

Kasumi rolled her eyes as they all relaxed, "My name isn't "Spitfire," Cid; It's Kasumi. Ka-su-mi. Say it with me: Kasumi." She snapped, glaring at the Captain, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch." Cid continued to mumble something that Kasumi couldn't make out.

"Well, if you're a friend of Cid's, then you're a friend of ours. Make yourself at home; can I get you anything to drink?" Tifa smiled.

"Uh, oh, uh… N-no, thank you." Kasumi flushed slightly, she wasn't usually the center of attention and it was awkward for her now. Kasumi looked around the room, noting the home-y feeling the bar had, it was beautiful. There were many small round wooden tables and chairs; a long wooden bar, which was stocked rather nicely with many bottles behind it and a mirror that faced those sitting on the bar stools; and a small stage like area in a corner of the bar. Kasumi also saw a staircase leading to the bar's upper level. A sigh escaped Kasumi as she looked over the bar. **There's just something about this place that reminds me of home…** A tear slid down Kasumi's cheek as those words ran through her mind, but only one person in the group noticed as she wiped the tear away. It was then that Kasumi noticed the red head woman from Aerith's church; wearing the same outfit as before, she was coming down the stairs with several dishes in her arms.

Cid noticed her too and he called out to her, "Hey Lu!" She placed the dishes she was carrying on the bar, and practically ran to Cid, hugging him. Kasumi saw the pink tint on both their faces and filed that away for later.

"It has been a long time." She answered, looking up at him.

He grinned, now holding her at arm's length. "Ain't been that long you saw me two weeks ago." Then he added with a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Lu."

"Hiya! I'm the great ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, the single white rose of Wutai!" the ninja of the group exclaimed as she appeared before Kasumi. Yuffie was dressed in the same clothes she was wearing in the movie, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

"I'm Mizushima, Kasumi." She bowed slightly, "I am… no, I _**was**_ a bodyguard."

""Was"?" a black haired man dressed in a blue suit asked; it was Reeve. Everyone, including Cid and Luxaria, was watching Kasumi, waiting to see how she would reply.

"That's right, I was a bodyguard… I suppose you could say I took a "leave-of-absence", a permanent one." Kasumi said, a slight sadness to her tone, but she smiled as if it didn't bother her in the least. **I wish I had brought Naminé with me now instead of leaving her on Cid's airship.** Kasumi let a sigh escape her, a look of confusion overtaking her face for a moment. "Can someone tell me what today's date is? I… seem to have forgotten it." Kasumi rubbed the back of her neck slightly as a sheepish look appeared on her face.

It was Luxaria, to Kasumi's surprise, who answered. "It's June 15th, 0010."

"Thanks." Kasumi said after a brief pause. "You're Luxaria, right?" Kasumi asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Cid talked about you and the others, mostly you though." She said the last part in a lower voice so only Luxaria and Cid could hear her. Then with a smile, Kasumi turned to Reeve and Yuffie. **It's June here? But It's… it was September… September 17****th****, 2012… back home… on Earth. "0010"? Oh, right; the years in Final Fantasy VII… on Gaia… are written ****ɛ****y****λ**** 0010.**

"He said what of me?" Luxaria asked, surprisingly talking again; she hadn't said a word to anyone but Cid, and now Kasumi.

"He called you a "Spitfire" and said your eyes remind him of snow and some other sweet things." Kasumi said with a kind smile on her face.

"Wait, the old man," Yuffie cut in and gestured towards Cid as she talked. "Actually said something nice? A lot of things that were nice?"

"Uh, yeah, Cid did." Kasumi said with a sweat drop rolling down her cheek. **Yuffie's slightly more mature than she is in the games and movie…**

Luxaria stole a glance at Cid as he made a face. "So, you are not of this place? You are… like me, yes?"

""Like" you?" Kasumi's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, then she snapped her fingers, things clicked in her mind, and a sad look entered her eyes. "Right, sorry, Cid mentioned that you weren't from here… Um… How'd you know… that I'm not from this world?" Kasumi asked hiding her sorrow with a look of confusion.

Luxaria shook her head, "You are of Earth, yes?" After a moment or two, Kasumi nodded slowly. "Typical, you humans think only of yourselves… nothing has changed in over a thousand years." Luxaria produced a fireball. "Tell me, can you guess what I am?"

Kasumi froze, her blood ran cold, her face became blank, and she felt like she had been sucker punched. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were watching the two girls warily. Kasumi looked Luxaria over carefully, "You're an Elemental Blood Elf, right?" Kasumi asked Luxaria as her eyes narrowed. Luxaria seemed surprised by this but before she could speak, Kasumi continued. "Elemental Blood Elves are considered Myths and Legends along with Gods and Goddesses on Earth. Always thought Myths and Legends were real, not just stories."

"Ah, a smart human. Then you know what I can do… and how I know what you are." She extinguished the fireball. "Tell me have you ever heard of Luxaria Rose?"

Kasumi's eyes narrowed even more; they took on a glow, just like any cat's eyes would. Yuffie gasped and Kasumi felt her teeth, nails, and ears change shape but what really freaked her out was the fluffy, blue tail that grew out from the end of her spine. "What the Devil?" Kasumi said as she looked at her hands, at the claws on her hands. The others seemed to be wondering what was doing on.

Barret said something along the lines of "Fuck, what the Hell is up with that?"

Kasumi's attention was back on Luxaria in a matter of two seconds, "I know a lot about you, _**Luxaria Rose**_; quite the royal troublemaker and equal of Thor and Loki."

Luxaria laughed darkly, so different from what the others were used to. "Oh, so the mutant human knows of them as well?"

""Mutant"?" Kasumi hissed, sounding very much like a cat.

Luxaria took a step away from Cid, moving closer to Kasumi. "Perhaps I should not have met you, human."

"Don't fuck with me, Bitch." Kasumi's face was twisted with rage. "I may be cursed, but I'm not a "mutant" and unlike you," Kasumi smirked darkly. "I don't have Thor's arrogance and Loki's mischief. Besides, who cares if you "should have met" me or not, Fate's not under your control, Bitch." Cid looked shocked, Kasumi hadn't cussed once… until now.

At this Luxaria laughed, "Please, you honestly think that will do anything? You are human, I am not." Luxaria moved even closer to her, removing her jacket as she walked, the dark vine markings grew brighter as her hair also became brighter and more fire like, her eyes also changed from snow to honey in color with irises burning. Kasumi didn't answer as she pulled her guns from their holsters and leveled them with Luxaria's heart.

"Words? Words will do nothing, a bullet or six? They kill." Kasumi was emotionless, face blank, and human looking again.

Luxaria moved closer, took a hold of a triple barreled gun and pushed it closer to her heart. "Go ahead, shoot me, it makes this more fun."

"Fool," was all Kasumi said before Cid moved between Luxaria and the guns. Kasumi just stared at Luxaria for a moment before returning her guns to their holsters. A look of pure sadness over came her emotionless mask and she moved passed the two to the bar. "I will not take away something that is precious… not after losing almost everything that I once held so dear."

Luxaria blinked, returning to normal, staring up at Cid. Then she turned to look at Kasumi, "You are like me…" Luxaria's face mirrored Kasumi's, "I too- I am sorry."

Kasumi looked at Luxaria via the mirror behind the bar, a tear slid down her face only to be wiped away. "Do not apologize to me. I was more of an outsider anyways. To lose what I did, is not as bad as what you did."

Luxaria moved to the bar, taking the seat next to Kasumi, "We are… friends, yes?"

Kasumi turned to the woman next to her; Kasumi looked ready to cry, but she nodded her head and forced the tears back. "Of course, I'd be a fool to not accept you as a friend." A warm smile graced her lips, as she hugged Luxaria, only to quickly pull away. "Gomenasai," Kasumi said quickly as she looked down at her hands, her face red with shame at herself for acting so.

Luxaria smiled, looking over at Cid and the others, who looked confused by the sudden change of behavior. "It is alright, the ninja likes to… hug."

Kasumi looked up and over at Luxaria, "May… M-may I call you "Lux"?"

Luxaria smiled, "Yes." She gestured to the others in the bar. "They address me as such… only one does not."

"Cid, right?" Kasumi guessed, before smiling; she stood, leaning against the bar stool she had been sitting on as she removed her gun holsters, set them on the bar, and moved behind the bar to help Tifa with cooking lunch. Luxaria smiled and soon followed her; she did work for Tifa. "Cid called you "Lu" while we were on his airship, on our way over here." Kasumi said.

Luxaria blushed slightly, "Yes… He does not know how to say my real name."

Kasumi smiled knowingly at the shorter girl, "Lots of people with Southern accents would have trouble with a name like "Luxaria" and I think it's sweet that he gave you a nickname."

Luxaria blinked, "Yes, it is sweet. What is "Southern"?"

Kasumi froze, turned to Luxaria, and opened and closed her mouth a few times looking like a fish out of water. It took her a few minutes after snapping her mouth shut to think of how to explain. "Southern… it's a term used to describe things, places, or people. Like on Earth, the Earth is divided into four hemispheres: North, South, East, and West. See, there's the Northern Hemisphere which is divided into East and West and same for the Southern Hemisphere. The West and East are, likewise, divided into North and South." Kasumi blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Gomenasai, I'm not the best at explaining things. Um… a Southern is someone who lives or is from the Southern region of a continent, like me; I'm from a small city in Tennessee, which is in the Southern region of the United States of America on Earth." Kasumi had returned her attention to the meat for the lasagna.

Luxaria blinked, "That makes sense; I understand him now." Then she returned her attention to the part of the sauce she was working on, while Tifa worked on getting the noodles ready.

* * *

Kasumi, Luxaria, Yuffie, and Tifa were picking up the empty, dirty plates from the lasagna that AVALANCHE and its two newest members had eaten for lunch, or breakfast in Kasumi's case. Kasumi had just finished stacking the plates from the table that Reeve, Barret, Cait Sith, Cloud, Reno, Nanaki also called Red XIII, and Cid were seated around when Nanaki announced that Kasumi was not of their world; several of the group had not heard Luxaria's and Kasumi's full conversion on the matter earlier. Kasumi felt her face get hot and nodded, "I'm not of Gaia or whatever you want to call this planet; like Lux said, I'm from Earth." And it seemed that Nanaki and Lux were not the only ones to note that the newest member to their group was otherworldly, Vincent had noticed it but didn't say anything. From there Kasumi had to prove proof for the other members of AVALANCHE who were not so easily convinced that she was not of Gaia. But in the end, they all believed that Kasumi was like Luxaria - not from Gaia. Kasumi helped Tifa and Lux with washing dishes and putting them away; it was while doing so that Tifa offered Kasumi a job. Tifa also learned that Kasumi could sing as well as cook and clean.

Marlene, Barret's daughter, seemed to follow Kasumi around when she wasn't behind the bar. Denzel was not as outgoing as Marlene and stuck around Cloud and the others, but he did help Kasumi with putting up the dishes.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for Kasumi and Cid to leave. It was as Cid and Kasumi were saying their farewells that Kasumi realized some things that she had noted throughout the time she had spent with the group. One, Cid and Lux liked each other and Cid didn't really realize that he was head over heels for the princess. Two, Reno liked Cloud - Reno wanted to be with the blond hero but Cloud seemed to not care… although, Kasumi thought she had seen him blush when Reno's hand had brushed his. And the third thing Kasumi noticed, Tifa and Yuffie liked each other – the little looks, the blushes when their hands met, the way they quickly looked away when they got caught staring. Kasumi thought it was cute, three different couples that weren't even couples. In Kasumi's opinion, in matters of love the only thing that mattered was if you were happy; to Kasumi, it didn't matter: race, religion, gender, and whatever else people wanted to throw in there… as long as the people in the relationship were happy. Kasumi was glad to have met the people she only got to see in video games and movies, but her good mood went south with one comment from Cloud.

"Try and take care of yourself, your parents are probably worried about you." While meaning well, Cloud had stepped on a landmine; Kasumi felt like she had been, simultaneously, slapped and punched in the gut. She looked down so that her eyes were hidden from view and spoke too quietly to be heard.

"What?" Tifa asked, leaning forward slightly.

Kasumi suddenly looked up, glared at Cloud, and snapped. "I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much! As for worrying parents, mine are dead! I've been living without them since I was very young, and I've been living alone, except for my cat, since I was 17!" Kasumi then turned on her heels and ran out of the bar, leaving without Cid and her guns.

When Cid finally caught up with her, she was halfway to the airship. "Wait up, Spitfire! Spikey didn't mean anythin'; come on back ta the bar."

Kasumi shook her head; she was bent over, hands on her knees, face hidden by her hair, and Cid was sure she was crying. "I… I…" a sob escaped her and she muttered curses that would have made Barret proud. Kasumi's right hand moved from her knee to her thigh and she froze. "My guns…" Her left hand flew to her other thigh – no guns and no holsters – Kasumi suddenly stood up straight, an almost fearful look in her watery eyes. "I've got to get my guns, my inheritance from my Mother." Kasumi looked at Cid and then ran off in the direction of the bar; Cid followed, yelling, after her.

(A/N: Poor Kasumi... Anyways... That's all for this chapter.)


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters!)

(A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short.)

Kasumi shook her head; she was bent over, hands on her knees, face hidden by her hair, and Cid was sure she was crying. "I… I…" a sob escaped her and she muttered curses that would have made Barret proud. Kasumi's right hand moved from her knee to her thigh and she froze. "My guns…" Her left hand flew to her other thigh – no guns and no holsters – Kasumi suddenly stood up straight, an almost fearful look in her watery eyes. "I've got to get my guns, my inheritance from my Mother." Kasumi looked at Cid and then ran off in the direction of the bar; Cid followed, yelling, after her.

Kasumi had gotten about halfway to Seventh Heaven and Cid had yet to catch up. "Where do you think you're going, Cat?" a man's voice asked from her left, she slowed her run, and stopped as she turned to the speaker. The man was tall, taller than Kasumi by about two or three inches; Kasumi vaguely remembered that Vincent was four inches taller than herself and noted that he was taller than this man… not that it was important at the moment. The man had a dark tan, a pink and purple Mohawk, and lavender eyes. The man was dressed in the typical suit that most Turks wore.

"Who are you calling "Cat"?" Kasumi asked; she should have kept going, shouldn't have stopped, shouldn't have acknowledged the Turk, should have listened to her gut, and shouldn't have tossed her better judgment aside.

"You," the man stated before lunging at Kasumi. She dodged to the right, only to feel a surge of electricity rush through her body; a groan escaped her as she turned and hit the source of the pain she felt.

"Bastard," Kasumi growled as the Taser flew into a wall and exploded into a shower of broken parts; the other Turk, the one Kasumi attacked, fell backwards with a cry of pain. Before he landed, Kasumi's foot shot out; it connected with his middle and he was sent flying a few feet and landed painfully on his side. The other Turk had taken this time to come up behind her, hit several pressure points, and attacked her with the electrical ability of the Turks typical weapon: a rod. "Damn, Bastards…" Kasumi said as she fell to the ground and into the world of unconsciousness; she had taken too much damage, after all, a healing person can only take so much more pain.

"Now, to get her back to Base."

* * *

Granted it had only been two month since she'd met him. Where she came from, it was not uncommon for an entire marriage to be based on less. With their strange meeting, she could not help feel something for him. He was tall, practically towering over her, but since the day they'd meet she felt protected. He was a great deal older then her, but she felt she was rather mature for her age. His eyes were a bright blue, when he smiled, which was often; they were brighter than the sky. His hair was short, and blond, it never seemed to be completely tamed. He always wore those sliver goggles atop his head. He seemed to have a fondness for the color blue, which made his eyes shine even brighter. He was more rugged then handsome; slightly tan and muscular from the work he did. He smoked like a chimney, which apart from the smell didn't bother Luxaria to much. Fire was her element after all. He liked to drink, he was hot tempered, and at times, like when he was angry; his accent became very hard to understand. He took pride in his work; he was a captain after all. There was no thing about Cid Highwind that she did not love. He had a kind heart, one Luxaria felt; had fallen for her.

(A/N: If you want to know what happens to Kasumi, you'll have to wait and see. 'Cause I'm not telling yet.)


	11. Chapter 11

(Disclaimer: Don't own FF VII or FF VII Characters.)

Granted it had only been two month since she'd met him. Where she came from, it was not uncommon for an entire marriage to be based on less. With their strange meeting, she could not help feel something for him. He was tall, practically towering over her, but since the day they'd meet she felt protected. He was a great deal older than her, but she felt she was rather mature for her age. His eyes were a bright blue, when he smiled, which was often; they were brighter than the sky. His hair was short, and blond, it never seemed to be completely tamed. He always wore those sliver goggles atop his head. He seemed to have a fondness for the color blue, which made his eyes shine even brighter. He was more rugged then handsome; slightly tan and muscular from the work he did. He smoked like a chimney, which apart from the smell didn't bother Luxaria to much. Fire was her element after all. He liked to drink, he was hot tempered, and at times, like when he was angry; his accent became very hard to understand. He took pride in his work; he was a captain after all. There was no thing about Cid Highwind that she did not love. He had a kind heart, one Luxaria felt; had fallen for her.

She brought the dirty plates, down the stairs once again. Ever since Kasumi and Cid had been separated; Cid had taking up an almost permanent residence at the bar. Luxaria frowned as she saw the blond sitting at the bar, drinking his usual. She quickly deposited what she was carrying in the kitchen, heading over to see him.

"Hello Cid." She greeted as warmly as she could. He stared at the copper color of his drink, not looking up. Luxaria sighed and placing a hand on his, sat beside him at the bar.

He looked up instantly, "Hey Lu." It pained Luxaria to see him like this. She'd told him several times he was not to blame, and yet here he was night after night. When Kasumi vanished… she had taken away Cid's smile, his usual mood had turned much darker, and he didn't seem to smile much anymore… although, guilt can do that to a person.

"It is not your fault." She said for what must have been the hundredth time.

"I know."

Luxaria opened her mouth to reply, just as a customer called her over; it was the most crowded she'd seen the bar. Why did she have to work tonight? She sighed, getting up. "You will be here for a while, yes?" Cid nodded, as Luxaria hurried off. It had been hours since she was able to talk to Cid. As she dashed around the bar, taking orders, she kept one eye glued to the blond. She wasn't sure when the woman entered the bar, but when she moved to sit next to the blond, Luxaria watched her as well. Her hair was obviously dyed; you could still see her dark roots. Her dress was tight and showed off her body. Almost every man in the bar stared at this woman, and yet here she was trying to get Cid's attention. She moved in, sitting where Luxaria had before. She watched as the woman placed a hand on him. She saw Cid turn and look at her. The woman smiled, giggling, touching his arm rubbing it with the palm of her hand. Luxaria blinked. She watched as the woman flirted with him. She whispered into his ear, and he responded with a laugh. They continued like this for some time. Cid was not her mate, her betrothed, they weren't even a couple. She had no right to feel the way she did, but here she was.

"Luxaria?" Vincent questioned, in his demanding tone.

She smiled slightly, and placed the bottle of red wine on the table. "I am fine." She moved away from him, checking on the other customers; all the while keeping her focus on Cid and that woman. She had whispered to him. Cid looked at her, a light haze in his eyes; he leaned forward as their lips met.

"Hey!" Yuffie exclaimed, "It's overflowing!" Luxaria turned to look at her, quickly wiping away the non-alcoholic drink; that had pooled on the table. Her focus back on Cid as he stood and staggered up the stairs, his arm around that woman's waist. He whispered something in her ear, as they headed up the stairs and out of sight.

"Lux?" The bouncy ninja questioned. "You okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes Yuffie. Nothing is wrong." Luxaria smiled once before heading to the bar, where Tifa was currently working. Luxaria glanced around the bar and saw everyone seemed to be taken care of. "Tifa!" Luxaria practically shouted in her attempts to get up stairs as soon as possible.

The woman turned, "Yes?"

"I must take care of something upstairs."

Tifa nodded, her mind seeming to be on other things. "Okay."

Luxaria hurriedly headed upstairs, two at a time. She brought food and drinks up here almost every day, if she couldn't find his room now… well she didn't deserve him. Luxaria stopped, hand on the doorknob, ready to enter, and give these two a piece of her mind…

"Cid!" the woman mewled, sounding like a cat in heat. Luxaria paused again; hand still on the knob, shaking from head to toe. "Cid!" The woman mewled out again. Luxaria felt strange, sick, her knees shaking, and her face flushed. She tightened her grip on the knob, her knuckles white, and yanked the door open.

"Damn!" came Cid's gruff voice. He and the woman were covered by a thin white sheet, their clothes scattered about the room.

Luxaria blinked, opening her mouth to say something. "I-"

"You what?" the woman questioned, poking her head out from underneath the sheet. Luxaria just glared, she felt the fireball in her hands, and tossed it. The woman let out an awful yell, pushing Cid and the sheet off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. The fireball scorched the headboard where her head had been moments before.

"Lu?" came Cid's voice as he tried to scramble up from the floor. Luxaria shook her head, and turned quickly, slamming the door. She headed down the stairs as if she were flying. The sick feeling had gotten worse. As she entered the bar she felt many eyes on her, she didn't care. She walked passed the bar, passed Tifa, through the kitchen, into the garage, and grabbed some random boxes to blockade the door from the kitchen. She sank to her knees, on a small carpeted step in the garage. She looked down at her hands, and with a sigh looked up to see a very interesting sight.

Cloud was leaning up against his bike Fenrir his back to Luxaria; as he held a certain red head close to him. Reno smiled as he kissed Cloud, the man was practically lying on Cloud, but Luxaria could tell he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh!" Luxaria almost shouted. Both Cloud and Reno turned to face her, a sheepish grin painted on both their faces. Cloud's face was as red as Reno's hair. Cloud opened his mouth to say something, pulling away from Reno slightly. Reno shook his head, a firm grip on the blond. "It's okay, she knows."

"I- did not – I mean." Luxaria began her face full of sadness and hurt. She stood quickly, but both Reno and Cloud stopped her.

"What's wrong, Lux?" Reno asked, Cloud beside him, a concerned look on his face.

She said nothing at first then after a moment blurted. "I found Cid …with some kurwa."

They looked at her not sure what that meant. "Uh, Lux, what's a kurwa, yo?" Reno asked.

"In my native language…it means whore." Reno and Cloud exchanged glances. Luxaria blinked, looking at ground. "He brought her up to his room…and I followed them…"

"Say no more, I get it, yo." Reno said then added, "And that old pilot calls the Turks scum."  
Luxaria looked up. "She mewls like a cat in heat." At this Reno burst into laughter, and Cloud smiled.

"Come on, Reno has something important to share with the others." Cloud said moving the boxes from the door.

Luxaria looked between the two. "What news does he wish to share?"

Reno grinned. "I found Kasumi."

Luxaria smiled, as she headed back inside. Reno and Cloud on either side of her.

When they entered the bar, as usual most of AVALANCHE was there. Rude was in the bar as well. The only one missing Luxaria noted was Cid.

Probably still upstairs with that woman, Luxaria thought as Reno made his announcement to the present members of AVALANCHE, Rude came to stand beside Reno as Cloud moved to take a seat at the bar and Luxaria joined him. Luxaria listened intently; apparently the people Reno and Rude worked for had taken Kasumi. Reno was now formulating a plan to rescue her.

It was just as Reno and the others finished planning the rescue that a very drunk Cid came stumbling down the stairs with an almost empty bottle in his hand. His shirt was open, showing off his somewhat tan, muscular chest. Luxaria glared as she felt her anger rise. His short blond hair disheveled, his pants faded and black, probably the only pair he could find in his drunken state. Cid was barefoot, as he swayed making his way over to Luxaria. Cid with some difficulty, as he almost missed the chair, plopped down beside Luxaria at the bar. Placing his bottle on the bar's surface. Cloud sitting to the left of Luxaria gave her a concerned look. "I can handle him." Luxaria muttered, so that only Cloud heard her.

"You sure?"

Luxaria nodded, "Yes, go finish your rescue plan, I think Reno misses you." She said with a slight smile, as she noticed the red head glancing over to them. Cloud nodded, and stood leaving Cid alone with Luxaria.

"Hey, Lu." He said his breath reeking of drink. Luxaria said nothing, turning her head away from him. He nudged her slightly, "Hey, Lu." he said again.

She turned to look at him, and in the calmest tone she could manage said, "Leave me."

Apparently her face, didn't match her tone as Cid replied. "Wha's 'rong, Lu?"

"Nothing!" she snapped at him. "Now Leave Me!" she pushed him slightly.

"No," He said grabbing hold of her hands so she couldn't push him again.

"Let go." She growled out, her snow colored eyes showing in them intensity Cid had never seen before.

"Naw…not b'fore yah tell me what' dune got yah all worked up." Cid slurred his accent much more present when he was hammered.

"You." Her voice had a venomous quality to it, which was completely lost on Cid.

"Me? Wha' the hell did I do?"

"You – do not know!?" Luxaria was screaming now, she was sure the rest of AVALANCHE was watching them now. But honestly, she didn't care. "You brought that woman up to your room! You and she…Cid Highwind, what does she mean to you?"

Cid grinned, letting go of Luxaria's hands, as he brought his hands up to cup her face. A light shown in his cloudy sky blue eyes, it was like he understood, then he opened his mouth and spoke. "What you want a piece of the captain? We'll have a good ol' time. I'll be easy with yah'. If yah want, we'll go right now."

"Damn it, Cid!" Luxaria shouted at him, smacking him clear across the face, leaving a bright glowing red handprint, catching him completely off guard and off balance as he fell from his seat landing with a thud.

"Wha' the hell, Lu?" He questioned from the floor, somewhat sobered up by the slap.

Luxaria now standing looked down at him. "I LOVE YOU, Cid Highwind! But you are too drunk and too stupid to know it!" Luxaria screamed at him, all the pain, hurt, sadness, and anger rolling off her in waves. She felt the tears fall for the second time since she'd arrived in this strange place. She opened her mouth to take the words back, but it was too late now. "I thought I could love you…I did love you…but I was wrong … royalty and commoners never mix." She looked down at him, into those sky blue eyes, and said, "That's where you belong…you may take to the sky…but you belong on the ground." Luxaria turned from him, her vision blurry; she could tell everyone was watching her. She rushed towards the door and quickly opened it, heading out onto the crowded city street. She was sure she heard, someone calling "Lu!" to her back, as she got farther and farther away from the bar, and the man she still loved.

* * *

It was late when Luxaria returned to the bar. Only Tifa and Reeve remained. Tifa bustled about, as Reeve sat at a small table. They both turned to look at her as she entered the bar.

"Lux," Tifa said with concern seeing the sad hurt expression that graced Luxaria's face. "Are you going to be alright?"

Luxaria nodded. "Yes, Tifa." She approached the woman. "I will finish cleaning up." Luxaria smiled slightly. "I wish to think for a while." Tifa nodded, "Alright, stay as long as you like." Tifa looked towards Reeve. "Night, Reeve." She said and he nodded in response. Tifa gave Luxaria one more smile and a hug before heading up stairs. Luxaria continued to clean up, grabbing glasses from the various empty tables. She headed to the kitchen; and on her return she found Reeve had moved from the small table to sitting at the bar.

"Have you need of a drink?" Luxaria asked him.

A smile escaped him, "No, but I do have something I want to ask you."

Lux stared at him for a moment, before reaching down for a rag and a small bottle of cleaning solution from behind the bar; she began to clean its surface. "You may ask me anything," she said, looking down at her work as she cleaned.

Reeve stood while he reached out and grabbed her hand. Lux instantly looked up at him, "Wha-?"

"Luxaria Rose, will you marry me?"

"I-I-I…" Luxaria stuttered, her face turned red, and she tried to form some sort of coherent sentence.

"I realize this is not the best time to ask you," he paused and he looked slightly sad, "But I saw how much he hurt you." Reeve still had a firm but somehow gentle grip on her hand. "You deserve better." His other hand rose to cup her cheek, slowly he brushed away a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I would never hurt you," he paused again; his eyes never strayed from her eyes, "I would treat you like the royalty you are."

**Where was this coming from?** Lux wondered. I mean Luxaria knew Reeve for as long as she had known Cid, but she was not as close to Reeve as she was to Cid. In actually, she knew very little about this man.

Reeves leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips, and bringing her back to reality. She blinked as he pulled away. "Marry me?" he repeated his question, hoping that she would say "yes".

"I-I-I," Lux swallowed. "I was not expecting a proposal. I must think on it." Reeve sighed slightly, not happy with her reply but not wishing to anger her by pushing her for an answer.

He nodded, "Take as long as you need." He moved so that he held her face between his hands before he kissed her once more. "I'll come by every day to check on you."

Luxaria nodded as he smiled and headed out the door. **If things weren't already complicated...** Lux thought as she finished cleaning and locked up the bar before heading to her room and a restless night.

* * *

Kasumi groaned, **my head hurts**, what was she thinking? Her head always hurt, it had hurt since the first time she woke up in a lab; every morning for two months, she had awoken to a painful throb in her head. Sometimes she even heard a voice or two in her head and she hoped she hadn't gone crazy. She found herself surpirsed that morning though; the "Scientists" hadn't come in yet, they were usually there when she was waking up. After all, they had to keep giving her that sedative; they couldn't stop her from transforming otherwise.

(A/N: Poor Luxaria... and poor Kasumi. I feel sorrier for Luxaria at this point tho.)


	12. Chapter 12

(Disclaimer: Don't own FF VII or FF VII's characters. . I wish I did tho... Probably never gonna happen.)

Kasumi groaned, **my head hurts**, what was she thinking? Her head always hurt, it had hurt since the first time she woke up in a lab; every morning for two months, she had awoken to a painful throb in her head. Sometimes she even heard a voice or two in her head and she hoped she hadn't gone crazy. She was surprised this morning though; the "Scientists" hadn't come in yet, they were usually there when she was waking up. After all, they had to keep giving her that sedative; they couldn't stop her from transforming otherwise.

Kasumi was used to the awful calm, which was forced on her body, and her emotions forcibly held in check. Panic, rage, fear, and many other emotions rose to the surface after being buried deep within for so long; Kasumi pulled out the many different wires and tubes that were attached to her person as quickly as she could. **What the Hell did they do to me!?** Raced through her mind as her body changed, not into a cat like she had done once before, but into a cat, wolf, bat thing. The glass of the Mako tank broke just as the doors to the lab opened.

As the glass tank burst into a thousand pieces the doors of the lab opened to reveal three figures, one female and two males. Kasumi blinked, **what the Hell?** She wasn't sure why, but everything she saw was either a shade of red, yellow, orange, or some shade in between. **Who are they?** Kasumi asked, but quickly found herself in an inner battle for control. "Ka-Kasumi?" a familiar voice questioned. Kasumi now had most of a purple and blue wolf's head, blue and purple cat's ears, a chest and body that was a mix of a cat's and a wolf's (also a mix of blue and purple), the forelegs of a blue cat, the hind legs of a purple wolf, two tails: one a blue cat's and the other a purple wolf's, and black and red bat wings. This wasn't the Kasumi they knew. **When did Kasumi get white hair?** Reno thought briefly as he looked up at her and also noted that her eyes were the same color as Kasumi's, like stormy clouds with a hint of a calm sky behind them.

"Reno, let's get out of here!" the female's voice was filled with terror and some part of Kasumi was flooded with joy. If Kasumi was in her right mind, she would have said that Reno's and Rude's reactions were similar to Barret's reaction to her cat like features in Tifa's bar.

"What's wrong with you, yo?" Reno asked as they backed out the doors as Kasumi advanced towards them and a growl escaped her. Reno's face contorted into one that screamed "oh shit."

"Guys?" Yuffie asked as a scientist came running down the hall. He was an elderly man; his hair gray, eyes a dull honey color, and his attire that of any scientist. He came to a stop about dozen feet from the group and Kasumi.

"What are you-?" the scientist started, red faced and angry, before cutting himself off and looking Kasumi over; a grin broke out on his face and his coloring returned to normal. "Ah, my **beautiful** creation! Now I see, you all came to gaze upon my wonderful experiment!" the scientist exclaimed as he threw his arms out and his head back as he let out a laugh that could only belong to a mad scientist.

Kasumi let out a more feral growl at the scientist than the one she had towards the trio. Slowly, she moved closer to the man; if the man had truly been paying any attention to her, he wouldn't have let her get within lunging distance. The man continued to rant on about "how wonderful" Kasumi was as a test subject, a lab rat, and she moved closer until she was a yard away from him before lunging. His rant turned into a strangled cry as Kasumi's teeth sank into his neck and shoulders. He tried to get her to let go, but to no avail, she was too strong; she twisted her head and a feeling of happiness over took her as she heard the sharp snap of his neck and the breaking of bones. Yuffie, on the other hand, let out a noise of disgust, shock, and fear at the display.

Kasumi turned towards them; the look on her face was such that one would think she had forgotten about them. She shook her head a few times before throwing the scientist behind her, down the hall in the direction he had come from. When she turned back to the group they saw that her eyes were a mix of neon pink, gold, and Kasumi's stormy blue gray color. She was taller than the tallest member of the group by at least five inches, maybe more. Reno, Rude, and Yuffie were quick to back away when the creature before them, who they thought was Kasumi, moved towards them with slow precise steps.

"Can we go now?" Yuffie asked hopefully, but neither of the men got to reply. Kasumi lunged, fully intent on their demise, but they were either too quick or too far away; they turned and ran down the hall as if their lives depended upon how fast their legs could carry them and did. The trio ran from the cat, wolf, bat thing that Kasumi was currently, trying to get to the building's exit. They rushed into the elevator at the end of the hall and the doors slide shut in Kasumi's face but not before a roar of rage escaped her, which scared the trio. Kasumi, having realized that she couldn't get into the elevator, entered the stairwell.

People who saw Kasumi ran for their lives, but she had no interest in them; she was curious about Reno, Rude, and Yuffie. Kasumi left the stairwell at the first floor, just leaving the elevator was the trio; Yuffie let out a shriek of surprise when she saw Kasumi just three yards from them which notified Reno and Rude to Kasumi's presence, if they had not known that she was there before.

* * *

She sat beside him; a mixture of emotions running through her. She both hated him and well as much as she hated to admit it….she still loved him. She was still hurting from what he had done to her and Reeve's late night proposal hadn't made anything easier.

A sigh escaped her as she sat in the passenger seat of the truck. Cid glanced at her, looking as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. The truck was brand new. It had a silver-white body and a black cab. It was a gift to Cid from Reeve; an offering for a job he had in mind for Cid. **How ironic… **Luxaria thought.

(A/N: Kasumi lost control...)


	13. Chapter 13

(Disclaimer: Don't own FF VII or FF VII characters.)

She sat beside him; a mixture of emotions running through her. She both hated him and well as much as she hated to admit it….she still loved him. She was still hurting from what he had done to her and Reeve's late night proposal hadn't made anything easier.

A sigh escaped her as she sat in the passenger seat of the truck. Cid glanced at her, looking as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. The truck was brand new. It had a silver-white body and a black cab. It was a gift to Cid from Reeve; an offering for a job he had in mind for Cid. **How ironic… **Luxaria thought.

Luxaria stole a glance at Cid has he sat behind the wheel. A cigarette dangled from his lips, normally Lux would have worried to be in the same car with him. But it was too early for even Cid to drink this morning.

* * *

A roar escaped Kasumi as Reno, Rude, and Yuffie ran for the front doors. Kasumi, who was still mentally fighting against a wolf like creature and a black haired female with bat wings, briefly noted that the first floor of the building was deserted. Yuffie pulled out her cell phone as she ran and dialed a number, "She's out of the lab!" Yuffie yelled into the phone, gasping from all the running. How was it that they had had to run down four hallways on four different floors, ride three elevators, run down one flight of stairs, and still be running from the person they had come to this place to save in the first place?

Now that Yuffie thought about it: Did Kasumi really need saving? Yuffie wasn't sure someone who could lift a grown man up and toss him all the way down a hallway needed any saving… even if that someone was in the form of an animal when they did it and they used their mouth and fangs to do it… Yuffie felt like she was going to be sick just thinking about what Kasumi had done to that scientist. Kasumi let out another roar and Reno yelled something that sounded a lot like "someone save me," but Yuffie couldn't be sure with all the noise that Kasumi was making as she raced after them.

Kasumi let out another roar and the floor and building stopped shaking not long after the sound died down. Kasumi was now just a yard away from them and the front doors of the Shinra building; within lunging distance. The doors weren't opening, Yuffie and the two Turks with her had tried to open the doors; that hadn't worked so now they stood with their backs to the doors and were facing Kasumi. "Man, oh man. How are we going to beat her?" Reno asked the standard weapon of a Turk in his left hand and his right hand in his hair while on his face was a look of worry and irritation. Rude tugged slightly on his gloves, making sure they were on right, before taking on a fighting stance. Yuffie stood behind the two, turned her head towards the doors, and a gasp escaped her.

"Reinforcement has arrived!" She exclaimed happily. Reno and Rude let a smile grace their lips.

Kasumi rushed forward, jumping just before she got to them. "Duck!" they heard and they did; they dropped to the ground and quickly covered their heads as they heard the sound of glass breaking and a few shards of glass hit them. Slowly, they stood and turned towards the doors, Kasumi stood on the other side of the door now with her back to them. She was covered in cuts made by the glass, and the metal after the door lay at her feet, broken and twisted.

A growl escaped her as two people exited the black and silver truck with the letters WRO written on the side. One was a female, below average height for women, the other a male, taller than the woman and taller than most men. They were familiar to Kasumi, just like the three behind her, but still… _**Kill them… Kill them all…**_ one of the voices Kasumi had been hearing over the last two months ordered, sounding very angelic despite the hate filled words.

The man drew closer; he was over five yards away from her and moving closer. "Hey, Spitfire, it's us." The man called in what should have been a soothing voice, but his uncertainty made his southern accent thicker. "Lux and me, Cid," he paused, his hands were raised in front of him so as to show that he wasn't armed. "You 'member me, right?"

A small whine escaped Kasumi when he was within lunging distance; her ears lay flat against her head. **Don't come any closer!** She screamed in her head. **Please, stay back!** But he kept moving forward. Kasumi heard Yuffie and the others muttering something but was too focused on Cid to note what they were saying.

"Cid, wait!" the woman called, "She wants you to stay back."

Cid turned slightly towards the woman; Lux, Kasumi realized, it was Luxaria. "Why?"

_**Kill them, I order you, I demand it!**_ The angelic voice continued to scream in anger at Kasumi.

Luxaria ignored him. "Kasumi… it is okay. We are here… to bring you back."

Kasumi flinched, **back? Back to Seventh Heaven? To the people who hardly know me? Like this? Why? Why? I'm a monster, I can't go back…**

_**That's right; you're a freak, a monster. Kill them. Kill them all, before they kill us, kill **__**you**__**.**_ The angelic woman's voice spoke. Kasumi whined again, moving so that her body was closer to the ground and backing away from Cid. It was then that she noticed that Cid didn't appear so small anymore; in fact he and the others seemed to be growing bigger. _**What are you doing? No, stop!**_

After a little while and several whines of pain, Kasumi lay on the ground, looking up at Cid and the others. Slowly, she looked herself over, she could see in color again; a perk that a normal cat wouldn't have. She was just bigger than a normal cat, but smaller than Red XIII or Nanaki. Her fur was the same color as her hair had been as a human, but the different shades of blue were like patches all over her body. She tried to stand up and was almost on all four paws when she suddenly felt dizzy and fell into darkness.

* * *

Kasumi had been back for a week; she had yet to wake up. What was even more interesting was the Kasumi was a cat with multiple shades of blue in her coat. Luxaria watched as Cid sat in a chair beside her bed, yet another half empty bottle in his hands. Luxaria sat on the other side of the bed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Luxaria said, as she strode towards him. She flashed him a smile, and climbed into his lap. She batted her lashes at him, "Cid." She said in the most seductive voice she could manage.

"Lu, thought you was mad at me?" Cid said, taking a swig from his bottle.

Luxaria smiled, leaning closer to him, she whispered, "I am." She grabbed the bottle from him and hopped off his lap.

"Lu, give it back!" Cid said standing from his chair. She shook her head, made it look like she was going to take a swig; and then chucked the bottle at the farthest wall in the room. Cid let out a shout and a string of curses as the bottle shattered into a million pieces. "Wha' the hell yah do that fur!" He hollered his accent thickening.

"You do not need it!"

"The Hell I don't…you don't know what I need." He grumbled.

Luxaria glared at him, her hands clenching into fists. "You are a stupid man!"

"Who yah callin' stupid? Stupid!"

Luxaria shook her head, "That is all you can say to me?"

"I never loved you!" Cid shouted suddenly.

Luxaria felt a pain in her heart, she was sure his words had wounded her. "You're too much of a pain in the ass…. Ain't nobody put up with yah." Then he added. "I was better off with the trashy blond."

"You don't know anything! Reeve asked me to marry him!" Luxaria spat at the blond man before her. Cid opened his mouth then closed it, Luxaria smirked coldly. She had the upper hand. "Yes, your new boss... proposed to me last night." Luxaria smiled again, "And I told him yes."

Cid stared at her, blinking several times. He was completely dumbstruck. Luxaria was sure she'd broken him. He looked paler then she had ever seen him look. He was quiet for a moment. Then he shouted, "You barely know him, Lu!"

"Why do you care, I obliviously mean nothing to you…and you no longer mean anythi-"

"So you're gonna marry some guy yah don't know, just cause you're mad at me?"

"You slept with someone and I was in love with you!" Luxaria screamed at him. He stared blankly at her. She glared at him.

"Lu, if I could take back what happened-"

"What is done is done, Cid Highwind." Luxaria said heading to the door, she paused, hand on the door knob, and looked back at him. "By the way, I lied... I have yet to give Reeve an answer." She headed out the door.

After the door closed behind Lux, Cid turned towards the bed where Kasumi lay. She appeared to be asleep and to have not moved an inch, but she was wide awake, and sad. How could she help them fix this gap between them? Cid, not really thinking, broke the lamp on the nightstand, opened one of the drawers, and pulled out another bottle of some alcoholic drink. He plopped down on the chair next to Kasumi's bed and took a swig from the bottle before muttering about women and their inability to understand something or another.

Kasumi sighed and slowly sat up, but Cid didn't even notice for he was focusing too much on his drink and the pain in his chest. Kasumi looked herself over and a sigh escaped her. **Not again.** Kasumi muttered to herself mentally, **why did the Goddess, Minerva, make my curse be to turn into a cat? I love cats, but turning into one? Ugh, I can't let my emotions get out of control. And if that wasn't bad enough, I can't change back without **_**kissing**_** someone!** Kasumi's ears flattened against her head and she looked down, miserable, and uncertain at the green blankets and yellow-green sheets on the bed. **Why am I worried about me at a time like this? What the Hell happened during the time that those "scientists" were experimenting on me? Why is the relationship between Cid and Lux going to ruins? Why did Cid…? I thought they would be a great couple and… and… Damn it all!** Kasumi glared at Cid, she wanted to know everything that happened. She opened her mouth to say "Cid, what the Hell happened?" but instead all that came out were the sounds of a cat.

(A/N: Dang, Lux can be mean, but she's not the only one who can be.)


	14. Chapter 14

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the OC's.)

Kasumi sighed and slowly sat up, but Cid didn't even notice for he was focusing too much on his drink and the pain in his chest. Kasumi looked herself over and a sigh escaped her. **Not again.** Kasumi muttered to herself mentally, **why did the Goddess, Minerva, make my curse be to turn into a cat? I love cats, but turning into one? Ugh, I can't let my emotions get out of control. And if that wasn't bad enough, I can't change back without **_**kissing**_** someone!** Kasumi's ears flattened against her head and she looked down, miserable, and uncertain at the green blankets and yellow-green sheets on the bed. **Why am I worried about me at a time like this? What the Hell happened during the time that those "scientists" were experimenting on me? Why is the relationship between Cid and Lux going to ruins? Why did Cid…? I thought they would be a great couple and… and… Damn it all!** Kasumi glared at Cid, she wanted to know everything that happened. She opened her mouth to say "Cid, what the Hell happened?" but instead all that came out were the sounds of a cat.

Cid looked up at the meowing and saw that Kasumi was awake. She was still a cat with multiple shades of blue coloring in her fur, her fur looked a lot like her hair had; her tail was big and bushy; and her ears were bigger than the ears of a typical house cat… but then again, Kasumi, in the form of a cat, was bigger than a normal house cat; her shoulder was about two inches above Cait Sith's head. Cid suddenly lunged forward, catching Kasumi by surprise, and started yelling questions at her that she couldn't answer as a human would.

Kasumi, after ten minutes of Cid's yelling at her, started growling just as the door opened and a red haired male entered the room. Cid heard the door open and Kasumi's growl.

"What? Back ta give me more grief?" Cid yelled as he turned and threw Kasumi, the cat, at the intruder. Much to the surprise of Cid, the intruder didn't move out of the way and was kissing Kasumi; both had a look that screamed surprise, shock, and horror.

Not long after, Kasumi fell towards the floor and disappeared into a puff of smoke and a flash of light. Both Cid and Reno had to cover their eyes, but both heard the thud and groan that came when Kasumi, now a human, landed on wooden floor.

When Cid and Reno opened their eyes, they saw Kasumi, completely clothed, laying on her back with a pained expression on her face. "Ouch," she muttered as she sat up. "Goddess, help me. Cid, did you really have to throw me at Reno?" Kasumi glared at the blond haired Captain. Cid still had a bottle of alcohol in hand, Kasumi noticed and her anger continued to grow. **Oh no, you don't!** Kasumi thought as she got to her feet and moving quickly snatched the bottle from Cid's hand.

"Kasumi, give that back!" Cid yelled his words slurring as he lunged for the bottle. Kasumi hopped backwards until she was out of the pilot's reach and set a chilling glare on  
Cid.

"Hell no, Chichi," Kasumi snapped before rushing out of the room, Cid close behind; Reno looked after them for a moment before following. Reno couldn't help but wonder what she had said before leaving; he knew the first two words, they had been said in English, but the last word? It had sounded a lot like the words that Luxaria often used, but different… Maybe Yuffie could understand it?

They ran down the hallway and stopped briefly at the top of the stairs. Cid was still yelling at Kasumi, who yelled back in the foreign tongue. Cid took a step forward and Kasumi did a backflip and landed in a crouch at the bottom of the stairs, glaring up at Cid. "Cid, calm down, yo." Reno said, only to get a glare and a bit of a lecture from the drunken Captain.

Cid then ran down the stairs and Kasumi jumped backwards deeper into the bar. Reno followed more slowly and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sat down. Vincent sat in the nearest booth and just like everyone else was watching Cid and Kasumi. Tifa was behind the bar with Denzel and Marlene, they were making lunch. Yuffie and everyone else, minus Luxaria and Cloud, were sitting at various tables around the room. "Kasumi, give me back my drink!" was what Cid meant to yell but it didn't quite come out right. Kasumi shook her head and yelled back at him, she was speaking in what was called Japanese in her world. He lunged forward again, trying to get his drink; but Kasumi had jumped backwards, out of his reach.

After a few more attempts, Barret commented on how Kasumi was bouncing around a lot and acting kind of like Yuffie.

"Kasumi, what's going on, yo?" Reno questioned from his spot on the stairs. "I get what Cid is sayin' but -"He looked over at the little hyperactive ninja. "Yuffie, can you understand her?"

"Well, kinda." Yuffie scratch her cheek slightly. "She seems to be speaking a language similar to that of Wutai."

Reno laughed loudly which caused Cid to turn and look at the redhead. "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"Nothing," Reno said as Cid turned back to face Kasumi. "You getting what you deserve." Reno muttered under his breath.

Kasumi chuckled at that before jumping over Cid's head as he lunged again. Kasumi grinned and let out a laugh as she continued to avoid Cid. "Chichi no baka!" Kasumi exclaimed before sticking out her tongue and pulling down on the bottom of her right eyelid.

"She called him 'Stupid Father'?" Yuffie questioned slightly, her eyes wide. At this Reno's eyes widened in surprise as did everyone else who had been listening to Yuffie.

"Why?" the usually silent gunner of the group asked.

Yuffie shrugged, "I don't know but that's what she said."

Cid yelled something at Kasumi that was unintelligible and Kasumi shouted back at him. "Baka, baka, baka!" the next words to leave her mouth were said too quickly to be understood.

"I think she just called him 'idiot, fool, stupid'," Yuffie said, "But I couldn't make out the rest."

Reno grinned, "Hey, I'm not the only one who thinks he's an idiot, yo!"

Kasumi, looking over her shoulder at the red haired man, smiled before jumping to the right and slipped. As she fell, Reeve reached out to catch her, meaning to grab her around the waist, but he miscalculated and his hands landed on her chest. "Are you alright?" he asked. Kasumi's face turned bright red and she screamed. The only word Yuffie and the others could make out was "Hentaishisha" before Kasumi broke away from Reeve and moved so that she was within arm's reach of Vincent and foot reach of Reno. Her back was to the two. And she was pointing at Reeve and yelling at him in Japanese.

"I don't think I want to repeat any of that." Yuffie muttered.

Reeve blinked, clearly surprised by Kasumi's reaction. "I meant no harm. I apologize. Are you alright?"

Kasumi glared at him and switched briefly into English. "Don't ask me if I'm alright, you Hentaishisha!"

"How am I...? Oh, I sorry; I didn't mean for that to happen."

Kasumi glared at him. "Oh, of course not," Kasumi's voice was sarcastic. "I've met many people who say that."

Reeve gave her a look. "I assure you...whatever problem you have with me-whatever wrong I did I meant no harm."

Cat ears appeared on top of Kasumi's head and a bushy tail appeared from just above the waist line of her pants. "You are a perverted bastard." Kasumi growled as her ears flattened against her head. The bottle in her hand started to crack.

"Give me that bottle, Kasumi, now!" Cid started forward.


	15. Chapter 15

(Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII or its Characters.)

Reeve gave her a look. "I assure you...whatever problem you have with me-whatever wrong I did I meant no harm."

Cat ears appeared on top of Kasumi's head and a bushy tail appeared from just above the waist line of her pants. "You are a perverted bastard." Kasumi growled as her ears flattened against her head. The bottle in her hand started to crack.

"Give me that bottle, Kasumi, now!" Cid started forward.

"Hell no, Cid-san!" Kasumi snapped as she moved away from the group and threw the bottle and it shattered upon impact with the floor. She then turned back towards Cid and Reeve and began yelling at them in Japanese. It was then that Kasumi realized that Cloud and Luxaria were missing. "Tifa-san, where is Rose-san and Strife-san?"

"Luxaria went out with Cloud to get something; no telling when they'll be back. You put those two girls together… Well, they'll be gone for a while." Tifa replied.

Reno made a face. "Hey, leave him alone! It's not like he can help it."

Kasumi laughed slightly, "Gomenasai, Reno-san." She smiled slightly at him before yelling at Cid some more about his drinking problem and for what he did to Lux.

"Hey, Cid. She wants to know how you could be so cruel to… her mother?" Yuffie translated.

"Her maw? I ain't got any idea what she's taking about." Cid shouted.

In reply to this Kasumi shouted at him. "She says that you were arguing with her "maw" this morning." Yuffie translated.

Cid blinked, "Now Spitfire... I don't think you're crazy, but I was with Lu this mornin'."

Kasumi laughed coldly at this. "Rose-san is my oka-san!"

Cid blinked "Since when?"

"Nani mo shobainai (A/N: She basically yelled "None yah business".)!" Kasumi shouted back at him. Then she turned and started yelling at Reeve, who looked bewildered. "And, you! I don't know what Hade's fire you were thinking! How dare you, you pervert, hit on my Oka-san!"

"How is Luxaria your mother?" Reeve asked once he could find his voice again.

"Well," Kasumi suddenly looked like a young child who had been scolded. "Rose-san is a lot like my Oka-san… So, yeah…" Kasumi moved her arms behind her back and her hands grabbed her elbows. "And, Highwind-san… Cid-san is like my Chichi." Kasumi looked very sad, like she was about to cry. "A-a-and, Marlene-chan… Marlene-chan looks almost identical to my futago… my twin sister." Kasumi then shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. "But that doesn't matter… not right now…" Kasumi was little more than a blur as she made her way to the door. If her speed had surprised her, she didn't let it show as she opened the door. She paused halfway out the door and spoke in a low, cold voice, "We have… guests coming. I hope you all can get along with them. They're not really bad… just confused, lonely, and misunderstood." She then disappeared out the door and into the late afternoon, early evening sunlight.

* * *

"Glad to see you are back to yourself...why are you up here?"

Kasumi flinched, "I'm not sure you could call this...this thing I've become "myself"," Kasumi paused as she held her hands up before her face. "But to answer your question, I'm up here to avoid Cid-san and Reeve. I was rude to them."

Luxaria frowned slightly. "And what did you say to them, they probably deserved it."  
She said taking a seat beside Kasumi.

"I, well, I told Reeve off for hitting on you and called you "mother"." Kasumi blushed slightly as she sat up and looked down at the roof that they were sitting on. "And, I scolded Cid for drinking so much and told him that he couldn't have any more alcohol... and I... I'm trying to stay away from some of the others because they now know more about me than I meant to tell them at this point in time." Kasumi said, her face hidden by the hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

"I see." Luxaria said a motherly tone to her voice. She smiled slightly, and reached over to push the hair out of Kasumi's face. "I am glad you think of me s your mother...I am not sure why. But it pleases me greatly. As for Reeve I hate him...Cid is just as bad. All He ever thinks about is that damn bottle. "Luxaria sighed sadly." The others will forgive you...you have gone through so much." She sighed again. "It is times like this I wish I could return home..."

"What was your home world like? If you don't mind my asking." Kasumi said as she looked up at Luxaria.

Luxaria smiled sadly. "The world was divided by elements. Fire to the North, Water, and Earth on either side, Wind to the South."

Kasumi listened; fascinated as she always was with what was called "Myth" and "Legend" in her world.

She paused. "I lived in a place that shown as bright as fire, and my mother's-" Luxaria made a face as if it pained her to say more. "Her throne was made of fire itself...it was beautiful...though I am sure you have heard of it...you have read my story, yes?"

"Yes, but the tale as written in my world left out that your mother's throne was made of fire. I wouldn't be surprised if much more was incorrectly told." Kasumi said.

Luxaria smiled sadly. "You have seen my markings, yes?"

"Only the ones not hidden by clothes; the legends say that the markings are "part of the elementals power"." Kasumi replied.

"Yes, we as a people all have them. Because I am-Or was royal my markings are more intricate than most of my people..."

"Kicked out or not one doesn't stop being who they are, Luxaria. You are you, and I and me." Kasumi said, taking Lux's hand. "I doubt I would have met you if you didn't... you know." Kasumi smiled slightly. "I'm glad to have met you; I'm glad to know you."

Luxaria smiled. "Yes...I am glad to have met you as well. In truth, you have become like a daughter to me...I only wish He-Well I suppose it does not matter."

"You like Cid very much; no, you love him." Kasumi said a small smile played upon Kasumi's lips. "It's interesting that we, you and I, have come to think of each other as we do when we have only known each other for a few hours, but it feels like I've known you for far longer than that."

Luxaria nodded, "Yes, relationships are based on much less where I come from...and you are right I do love him. He cares very much about you."

Kasumi shook her head slightly. "I am like a daughter to him and he a father to me." Kasumi chuckled, "Reeve's face when I called you and Cid my parents was very funny."

Luxaria grinned," I am sure it was. Reeve ...he is too much like the heir to the earth."

"You don't mean that heir, do you? I mean the heir of Earth in your world?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes I do." Luxaria stated her voice sounding as if whoever the heir was...was some sort of poison.

Kasumi shivered slightly. "That male is a real creep, huh?" Kasumi said thinking of the stories she had read.

"Yes...I hate him more than anything in all the realms both known and unknown..." Luxaria shuttered slightly. "I was almost forced to marry him... though you would know that."

Kasumi nodded a look of disgust on her face. "I think some of the supposed nasty monsters in different realms would be less foul and creepy than him."

Luxaria nodded. "Yes, I only wish my pet had destroyed him...I would spend immortality with a drunk southern man who has no love for me... than with that beast of a man."

"You think that Cid is a "drunk southern man who has no love for" you?" Kasumi asked, anger starting to rise.

Luxaria blinked, "If he loves me... I-I-I-" Luxaria felt the tears at her eyes. "Cholera!" Luxaria cursed in her native tongue.

"Luxaria," Kasumi put her hands on Lux's shoulders. "What does "cholera" mean? And, yes, Cid loves you. He is an old fool who just recently realized his feelings..."

Luxaria looked away, " It means damn it! You say that...but -How can you be so sure? Have you heard what he did while you were gone?"

"...Yea, Tifa and Reno told me." Kasumi looked down. "I'm sure, Lux; Kaosu looked into Cid head." Kasumi winced and one of her hands moved to her head as she bit her lip.

"Kasumi?" Luxaria questioned concern in her voice.

"Why does this bitch get to have control?" an angelic voice came from Kasumi's mouth as her eyes turned neon pink.

Luxaria blinked, glaring at this new voice. Luxaria sniffed the air. "A demon? Interesting."

"An elemental? Your kind are not often found on this world." The demon continued. "It's odd, one of your kind and another outsider. How interesting."

"Yes, very."

"What might you be?"

"Me?" the laugh that followed was just as angelic as the voice was.

"Yes, you. Who else would I be talking to?"

"Funny... Luxaria is it?" the neon pink eyed female asked. "I'm Kaosu. I'm sure you have heard of Chaos and myself?"

Luxaria grinned, " Yes, I have...Chaos belongs to Vincent does he not...Kaosu it is nice to meet you."

Kaosu glared, "He doesn't "belong" to that mortal." Kaosu hissed, "Just like I don't "belong" to this Earth creature."

"Of course my mistake." Luxaria paused. "Yes, we do not belong to any mortal."

Kaosu snorted. "Mortals are such fools." Kaosu's eyes faded into Kasumi's stormy ocean eyes. "My time is up... for now."

Lux would just be like "Farewell, demon."

Kaosu laughed, "Farewell, Fire Child." Her voice turned into Kasumi's.

"Welcome back, Kasumi."

Kasumi shook her head slightly, "What do you... Oh... You met Kaosu." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, she and I have met already."

Luxaria added. "Well in a way."

Kasumi nodded, slowly. "She wasn't control, but she can't not now."

"I see." Luxaria stated. "

"I'm not strong enough to keep her locked away. I'm not like Vincent; I don't have an item like the one that Dr. Crescent gave him."

"Yes, that makes sense." Luxaria was silent for a moment then she added. "Perhaps I could. Kaosu will not like it...immortals are not to use our powers on others of our kind...but I will if I must."

"And Kemono?" Kasumi asked.

"I assume so. Kemono, I have not heard of."

"Have you heard of the other demons that share Vincent's body?"

Luxaria nodded. "Yes, I have."

"One of his demons is called "Galian Beast"; have you heard of him?"

Luxaria nodded, " Yes like my pet...but much smaller."

Kasumi laughed at that. "Kemono would kill me, and you, if she could. She is basically the female Galian Beast, but her appearance is difference."

At this Luxaria laughed, almost madly as if she herself were possessed. "Nothing can harm me."

"I said "if she could"." Kasumi was pouting, fake that it was.

Luxaria laughed, "It will be no problem... two simple spells... if you want I can make it so that it will be similar to want Vincent has with his beasts."

Kasumi looked curious, just like a cat; cat ears popped out of her hair and twitched slightly as a tail appeared and swished around her. "How would that work?"

Luxaria smiled, "You need a bit of my blood...and well Vincent's. You forget, I can control fire, but I also use blood."

Kasumi froze and paled. "I..."

"If you wish I will get his blood, mine you can have freely."

Kasumi's cat ears flattened against her head.

"Yes?" Luxaria asked before seeming to realize what was wrong. "He will understand I am sure of it."

"I... I..." Kasumi looked down, an almost sad look on her face. "Can I have a little bit of time to think about this?"

Luxaria nodded, "If you were to just drink my blood, we would be connected... I would know when you were to change... I could stop them. Think about it."

"I'll think about it." Kasumi said. "Thank you, Lux."

Lux nodded, " I like Vincent...he is much like ojciec."

"Just like "ojciec"? Does that mean "father"? Or something close to that?"

Lux nodded, "Yes...it means my father."

"You have Cid...I have Vincent."

Kasumi nodded slightly, things clicking into place. "Vincent is like your chichi, just like Cid is a lot like my chichi."

Lux smiled, "Hai! You are right..."

"But?"

"No buts...Everything is alright." Luxaria smiled weakly.

"Don't lie to me, Luxaria, please?"

"Nothing...Cid-I my mind ...I cannot stop thinking of him...I do not wish to I both hate and love him...I love the mortal though I should not."

"Love is a complex thing." Kasumi said. A thoughtful look overtook her features. "Would you like some help with Cid?"

"H-help with Cid?"

Luxaria gave her a confused look. "How would you help me?"

Kasumi smiled, "For that you will have to wait and see."

Luxaria stared at her. "Alright mortal."

Kasumi's ears lay flat again as she glared playfully at Luxaria. "You immortals and pointing out how little time we humans have. But I guess "mortal" doesn't count for Vincent and myself. Those who harbor demons cannot die." Kasumi sighed as she noticed Luxaria's necklace; it was pretty.

Luxaria laughed, "It was a joke. But yes...you, Vincent, and I will love a long life together." Luxaria added. "What has caught your attention?"

"Your necklace," Kasumi pointed at it.

Luxaria looked at the small pendent around her neck, with two dragons one of air & one of fire their bodies forming a heart.

"It's beautiful." Kasumi said.

"Thank you... Cloud found it for me... today... He said it made him think of me and a certain captain." She smiled. "He said that I helped him find Reno... He wanted to help me with Cid."

"Welcome. Cloud made a good choice and he's right. It fits you and Cid. I'll help you too." Luxaria blushed; she opened her mouth to say something, but instead reached forward and gave Kasumi a hug. Kasumi returned the hug after a brief pause.

Luxaria smiled, "So should we head back down to join the others?" Kasumi opened her mouth to say something but seemed to change her mind and nodded. "How did the others seem, when you left them?"

"Shocked, confused," Kasumi shrugged. "Maybe even surprised."

"I see...and Cid?"

Kasumi slowly stood, "A little freaked out by me."

"I see...I sort of want to bother him more..."

Kasumi hummed as she folded her hand behind her back. "How about..." an evil smile graced Kasumi's lips.

(A/N: Cliffhanger!)


	16. Chapter 16

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the OC's.)

Luxaria smiled, "So should we head back down to join the others?" Kasumi opened her mouth to say something but seemed to change her mind and nodded. "How did the others seem, when you left them?"

"Shocked, confused," Kasumi shrugged. "Maybe even surprised."

"I see...and Cid?"

Kasumi slowly stood, "A little freaked out by me."

"I see...I sort of want to bother him more..."

Kasumi hummed as she folded her hand behind her back. "How about..." an evil smile graced Kasumi's lips.

"Yes?"

Luxaria questioned, her smile mirroring that of her adopted child's.

"Cid smokes, yes?"

"Yes."

Kasumi's smile grew wider, if that was possible. "I hope he enjoys his last ciggy for a while." Kasumi pulled out a pack of smokes, Cid's smokes to be exact.

"Kasumi how did you get those?"

Suddenly, Kasumi looked very innocent as the smokes disappeared back into her pocket. "What are you talking about? How'd I get what?"

Luxaria frowned, "What are you planning?"

Kasumi smiled the clever and mischievous look returning. "Well, I swapped Cid's ciggies when he was trying to get his drink from me. I'm sure that a thief would be envious of my skills on that job. Anyways, Cid's ciggies are simply part B of Phase One of my plan; his drink was part A of Phase One." Kasumi winked and when her eye opened it was neon pink and her voice took on an angelic quality as she continued. "In place of his smokes, he'll find candy."

"Really?"

Kasumi/Kaosu nodded. "Of course," she spoke as if nothing could possibly go wrong, "I gave him chocolates that look like smokes." A small angelic giggle escaped her and her right eye, Kasumi's eye, widened in surprise as her hands covered her mouth.

"Then what would be the rest of your plan?"

Kasumi/Kaosu let her hands fall to her sides as a frown turned the corners of her mouth downward. "It's kinda fuzzy." Then Kasumi's right eye turned neon pink too. Kaosu had taken control, but it seemed as though it had not been without Kasumi's permission.

"Kasumi cannot remember all of a plan that I helped make."

"I see...tell me why is it you are helping?"

Kaosu laughed, the angelic sound was filled with hate. "I have my reasons."

Luxaria made a face, "I am sure you do. So what is the rest of this plan?'

Kaosu smiled, "That is information I will not give out yet. What were her words again? Oh, yes, 'you will have to wait and see'." That being said, Kaosu turned back into Kasumi. She fell to her knees and then fell forward.

Luxaria rushed forward to her. "Kasumi!" She didn't reply, but Lux could see that she was asleep. Luxaria smiled slightly picking Kasumi up, with some difficulty. Luxaria sighed and headed towards the door leading off the roof and back into the bar.

She struggled slightly to open the door and carry the sleeping Kasumi, who was a great deal taller than her. As Lux placed her hand on the knob, the door slammed open and Cid stumbled through. "What happened to her?"

"She is tired." Lux sighed. "Please, Cid, help me take her inside."

Cid nodded, taking Kasumi from Lux. " Lu -I -"

"Don't... Follow me." Lux said as she scooted past Cid and Kasumi.

Cid frowned and followed Lux's back.

He followed her down the stairs and to the second floor. They walked together in awkward silence until they reached Kasumi's room. Luxaria opened the door. She headed to Kasumi's bed, where she drew back the covers, and adjusted the pillows so that Kasumi would be comfortable. Cid placed Kasumi on the bed as Luxaria covered her up, and kissed her forehead. Much like any mother would do for their sick child. Cid chuckled slightly.

"Yes?" Lux said, looking at him darkly.

"Nothing, Yah known she told me and Reeve off." Cid said.

Lux nodded, turning her attention back to the sleeping form of Kasumi.

"She's real fond of yah." Cid blurted.

"Yes, so she has told me." Luxaria thinking to herself. _**Cid, are you fond of me as well?**_ "Perhaps I should go. You will tell me when she awakes, yes?"

Cid nodded, as Luxaria headed towards the door. "O'course you can stay here if you want tah… It is my room after all or it was."


	17. Chapter 17

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the Original Characters.)

(A/N: My Co-author is LittleStrangeInugirl1. Thank you very much Onee-chan!)

He followed her down the stairs and to the second floor. They walked together in awkward silence until they reached Kasumi's room. Luxaria opened the door. She headed to Kasumi's bed, where she drew back the covers, and adjusted the pillows so that Kasumi would be comfortable. Cid placed Kasumi on the bed as Luxaria covered her up, and kissed her forehead. Much like any mother would do for their sick child. Cid chuckled slightly.

"Yes?" Lux said, looking at him darkly.

"Nothing, Yah known she told me and Reeve off." Cid said.

Lux nodded, turning her attention back to the sleeping form of Kasumi.

"She's real fond of yah." Cid blurted.

"Yes, so she has told me." Luxaria thinking to herself, _**Cid, are you fond of me as well?**_ "Perhaps I should go. You will tell me when she awakes, yes?"

Cid nodded, as Luxaria headed towards the door. "O'course you can stay here if you want tah… It is my room after all or it was."

Luxaria stopped hand on the door, she turned to face Cid. "Would you be …do you wish for me to stay here …with you?"

Cid nodded, moving slightly as to make room for Luxaria. There was only one chair in the room and Cid was currently occupying it. She stared at him, a quizzical look upon her face.

"I will stand." Luxaria stated quickly.

Cid rolled his eyes, "I ain't gonna do nothin' I swear. You can sit with me. I won't pull nothin'…"

Luxaria moved as if to sit beside Cid, only to make a move to sit on the end of Kasumi's bed. At out of nowhere Kasumi's cat Naminé appeared jumping up onto the bed with a loud meow. Luxaria jumped slightly, slipping and almost falling down until she was caught by Cid.

"Guess you're sittin' with me now, Lu." He said with a smile an arm protectively wrapped around Luxaria.

"Let go." Luxaria stated, looking anywhere but at Cid, a blush heating up her cheeks at how close she was to Cid.

"Hey be a little quitter Lu, you're gonna wake up the kid."

"I-I-"Luxaria felt her face heat up.

"You okay there, Lu? You look kinda ill. Like you got a fever or somethin'," Cid smiled. "Maybe you should get some sleep… I'll watch spitfire for a few hours then wake you up so you can keep an eye on her."

Lux shook her head. "No I will just return down stairs so that I—"

"Lu, gets some rest….I make a good pillow…or so I've been told."

Luxaria stared at the blue eyed blonde. He clearly was not going to give up. "It seems I have no choice." Lux muttered as she awkwardly curled up next to Cid in the chair.

* * *

When Kasumi awoke, it was dark. The only light source was the moon that lit the night sky. Kasumi wasn't sure how she knew that it was late at night and yet very early in the morning, but she did and she didn't question it; for all she knew it could have something to do with Kaosu or Kemono or both. Kasumi sighed softly as she forced herself to sit up and not return to the warm embrace of sleep. As she looked around the room, she realized a few things.

One, she was in the same room she had awoken in the last time she had woken up. Two, she was still in the same clothes. Three, Naminé was curled up at her feet; oh, how she had missed her cat. And last but not least, number four was how cute Cid and Luxaria looked like that. Cid was sitting in the chair next to the bed, fast asleep with his arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around a sleeping Luxaria. Lux had her head on Cid's shoulder, and his head leaned slightly on her's, while one of her hands was on his chest, gently clutching a fistful of his white shirt.

Kasumi smiled at the picture they made and a pang of guilt, sorrow, and longing hit her. The guilt, she was sure, was for intruding upon their sweet moment… even if they were not wake to know that she was witnessing it. The sorrow and longing, she knew, were the sadness she had felt every day of her life since the passing of her family and the wish to no longer be alone in that respect. Sure, she thought of Cid and Luxaria as her family and Marlene too, but it wasn't the same. Yes, they had accepted her, but she would never truly have her parents or her twin sister back.

With another sigh, Kasumi got out of bed and after gently picking up her slumbering cat left the room as silently as she could. After a brief look around her, she headed towards where she knew the stairs were and after descending the stairs Kasumi moved to sit at the closest booth and froze. Sitting at the booth… his back pressed against the wall; one black leather covered leg lay straight on the seat; the golden metal topped, pointing shoe hanging over the edge of the booth seat; his other leg was bent at the knee and leaned slightly against the table; while the shoe, and the foot inside it, rested on the seat near the shin of his other leg; his black leather gloved hand dangled down beside the booth seat that he sat on as his golden, gauntleted hand rested upon his knee; his face was mostly hidden by his black hair, shadows, and the red cape he always wore, but Kasumi could see his crimson eyes. It took her a very brief moment to realize that the man sitting at the booth was none other than Vincent Valentine.

His eyes were kind of hazy as if he were focusing on something that could only be seen in his mind. Kasumi took three steps back and turned planning to get out of the room when Naminé let out an unusually whiny sounding meow. Kasumi froze and slowly looked over her shoulder hoping that Vincent hadn't heard the cat's whine, but he had. He looked a bit surprised to see her, but it disappeared quickly and Kasumi wasn't sure if she had imagined the look or not.

Kasumi felt her face heat up as she turned away quickly with an almost inaudible "I'm sorry" before she headed towards the kitchen, but stopped when Vincent asked her a question. She paused, turned slightly, and looked the gunner in the eyes as she asked, "Pardon?"

"What are you doing?" he repeated, just as quietly as before.

"Nothing really, just… not wanting to wake some people?" Kasumi shrugged as she let her cat move onto her shoulder. "I just thought I could think about some things and not disturb anyone… but it seems that I've distracted you from… your thoughts or whatever…" Kasumi sighed as a small frown pulled the corners of Vincent's lips down.

"…"

"Well, I'll – we'll – just… I don't know, leave you alone. I doubt you want company anyways…" Kasumi added the last sentence as an afterthought and in a whisper, but Vincent heard it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Kasumi asked as she moved to lean against the opposite side of the booth standing so that Vincent had to turn his head slightly to see her.

Vincent said nothing at first, then he spoke quietly, "Do what you wish; your presence won't bother me."

"…" She stared at him for a moment before blinking a few times, "Okay." Kasumi wasn't sure what to say really so "okay" would just have to do. Kasumi ran her hand through her bangs as she turned her attention to the rest of the room. It looked very different at this hour and yet was so similar to the way it had looked earlier. **How long was I asleep? It feels like it's been only a few hours, but…**

_**It has been six hours since you let me take control, my **__**Master**__**.**_ Kaosu's angelic voice answered, saying the last word in a mocking way and sounding a lot like Alucard from Hellsing when he mocking his master, Sir Integra. Kasumi let out an unhappy huff, but otherwise ignored the winged female demon.

Kasumi shook her head, in a futile attempt to make her irritation towards Kaosu disappear, before speaking. "So, not that I really care or anything, but what are you doing up at this unholy hour?" Vincent spared her a glance before returning his gaze to something in front of him. Kasumi frowned slightly and shrugged, "Yeah didn't think I'd get an answer to that." Kasumi moved to sit at the booth keeping the table between them and Naminé jumped off of Kasumi's shoulder and onto the table. Kasumi patted her cat on the head and the cat let out a happy purr before approaching the gunner.

Vincent didn't even look up as the tan cat came to sit on the table before him and let out a meow, clearly wanting attention. He lifted his black gloved hand and began to pet the cat as a small almost invisible smile appeared on his face. "She's cute, isn't she?" Kasumi asked softly, a smile on her face. Vincent nodded to show his agreement. "You know, Naminé doesn't usually act so friendly towards people." Kasumi's smile widened. "She normally hisses at them and tries to scratch their eyes out if they try to touch her." A small chuckle escaped her.

"Your cat likes me, huh?" Vincent asked, but sounded like he couldn't really believe it.

Kasumi giggled softly at that, trying to hide her amusement with her hand. "She's letting you pet her, right?" Vincent nodded his head as he continued to pet the cat that meowed in protest when he tried to stop. "Then, yes, she likes you." Naminé immediately followed that statement with a few meows that sounded very much like "damn straight" and Kasumi blinked in surprise. **Naminé hadn't really done that, did she?** Kasumi briefly wondered. "Why do you seem so surprised? I mean, just because there are some people out there that think you're scary doesn't mean that everyone else does, right? Right," Kasumi said when she saw some emotion flash across Vincent's face before it disappeared and Kasumi briefly wondered why he thought a cat would fear him. It was at that moment that she realized that she was thinking of Vincent as she normally thought of Cloud's doom and gloom moments in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and her usual reaction to watching it. "B-but then again, who am I to talk in such a way to the great ex-Turk, Vincent Valentine?" Kasumi asked herself as she stood and walked a few steps towards the kitchen. "Nobody, that's who I am here… Everything thing I own can be stuffed into two bags." Kasumi sighed before continuing towards the kitchen.

Two hours later, Kasumi was still sitting in the kitchen, moping over everything that had happened in the last few months. That was how Tifa found her. "Oh, you're up." Tifa said with a smile as she entered the kitchen.

Kasumi faked a smile that looked totally real, "Morning Tifa. Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, thanks; how did you sleep?" Tifa replied.

"Well enough, thank you."

"Are Cid and Luxaria still upstairs?"

"Yeah, they were still asleep when I came down here." Kasumi chuckled slightly as the image of the two sleeping in the chair came to mind.

"What?" Tifa asked, her smile only continuing to grow.

"Well," Kasumi then explained how she had found Cid and Luxaria upon waking up that morning. When she had finished explaining, Cloud happened to walk in and she had to tell him the same thing she told Tifa because he asked. "By the way, Chocobo-head, I think you made a wonderful decision about that necklace you got for Rose-san."

Cloud's eye twitched, "I'm not a "Chocobo-head", Jellyfish."

"J-"Jellyfish"? Oh, no, you did NOT just call me a jellyfish." Kasumi snapped, her face turning red. Her fingers twitched and she reached for her swords and froze when she realized they were not at her waist. "What the… Oh, right…" a sigh escaped her and she glared at Cloud. "You're very lucky today, Choco-butt, that my weapons are not on my person."


	18. Chapter 18

(Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII, if I did... *evil grin*)

Cloud's eye twitched, "I'm not a "Chocobo-head", Jellyfish."

"J-"Jellyfish"? Oh, no, you did NOT just call me a jellyfish." Kasumi snapped, her face turning red. Her fingers twitched and she reached for her swords and froze when she realized they were not at her waist. "What the… Oh, right…" a sigh escaped her and she glared at Cloud. "You're very lucky today, Choco-butt, that my weapons are not on my person."

"What's going on?" Yuffie asked as she entered the kitchen with Denzel, Marlene, Vincent, and Reeves. Kasumi then noticed that everyone but Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, and herself were still in night-clothes. Tifa was dressed in her usual attire. Cloud was dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt, a pair of black slacks, and his usual shoes. Vincent was dressed as he was earlier. Yuffie was dressed in a green T-shirt that was several sizes too big, a pair of fuzzy, yellow pajamas that were covered with pink bunnies, and a pair of slippers. Denzel was dressed in a gray shirt, plain black pajamas, and black socks. Marlene was wearing a white nightgown with a pink ribbon on the front and pink trim along the hems as well as a pair of matching slippers. Reeve was dressed in a white shirt, blue pajama bottoms, and black socks.

Tifa giggled slightly before she answered, "Cloud and Kasumi are bonding."

"Who says we are 'bonding'?" Cloud and Kasumi muttered as they looked at Tifa.

"You know, I did notice that Kasumi acts much friendlier than most people do towards strangers." Reeve said as he ran a hand through his hair. Kasumi looked away towards the stove and the ingredients that she and Tifa had gotten out.

"You're right, Kasumi does act a lot like she's known us for years, but we only met her about two months ago." Yuffie said as she rubbed at one of her eyes.

"Well, that may just be me then." Kasumi said, catching everyone's attention. Barret, Cat Sith, and Red XIII had entered the bar just before Yuffie had spoken and were watching from the other side of the bar.

"Why do you say that, Kasumi?" Cloud asked a frown on his face.

"Well, for two reasons really…" Kasumi sighed before ticking off the reasons on her fingers. "One: I'm one of those people who can become good friends with someone they've only known for like twenty minutes. Two: I kinda already know you all, but you all don't know me; freaky, I know. And that is because you all are, to be blunt, fictional characters on Earth." Kasumi looked over her shoulder, as she spoke, at the group. "It seems as if someone on Earth learned about your-all's world and made a story line out of it. It was – and still is – a big hit on Earth. There are several different ways for one to learn your-all's story, like the video games: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, Final Fantasy VII: Before Crisis, and then there's the Kingdom Hearts series." Kasumi looked thoughtful, "Then there are all the movies and the animated films as well as the soundtracks and the novels and manga. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and On the Way to a Smile are a few; the first one being a movie and the latter being both animated film(s) and novel(s) and manga." Kasumi said, before blushing when she realized that everyone was staring at her like she had grown a second head. "W-we-well it's true, ya' know? Damn, that sounded a lot like Wakka from Final Fantasy X." Kasumi muttered the last part as she started making breakfast.

* * *

Sunlight shown through a crack in between the curtains. Luxaria awoke and yawned. She blushed realizing she had moved closer to Cid in her sleep and that his arms were still wrapped protectively around her. Luxaria groggily looked around the room, her eyes landing on Kasumi's bed. It was empty! Both Kasumi and Naminé where gone.

"Cid!" Luxaria shouted, nudging the blonde roughly. He continued to sleep, his grip on Luxaria not slacking. Lux moved quickly, quietly, and with some difficulty out of Cid's grip. "Cid!" She shouted again. He stirred slightly. Luxaria frowned, moving to place two hands on the blonde she shook him roughly.

"Wha?" he growled groggily his eyes still not open. She shook him again as hard as she possibly could. "Damn it! Knock it off!" Cid shouted, pushing Luxaria roughly. Luxaria fell backward hitting the remaining lamp in the room, causing it to come shattering down to the floor on top of Luxaria.

She hissed, cursing loudly in pain. At the shattering sound, Cid eyes fluttered open, he sat bolt upright, upon seeing Lux sitting amongst the shattered lamp he quickly stood and scrambled over to her.

"What happened?" Cid questioned.

"You…" Luxaria hissed, wiping blood from out of her eyes. Cid said nothing, as he moved to help Luxaria up. "Do not touch me." She said, quickly standing, and wobbling slightly.

"Lu- I didn't mean to I swear."

"It was an accident. Nothing more… nothing less," Luxaria said heading toward the door. Blood pooled from her injuries.

"Lu let me help yah." Cid said to Luxaria's back.

"You have done enough." Luxaria muttered heading out the door.

Blood pooled from her injuries. Luxaria headed down the stairs blood trailing behind her. All the while Cid followed trying to help her.

Cid followed close behind. "Lu let me help."

"I am fine." Lux said descending the stairs and almost falling if it weren't for Cid catching her. "I am alright."

"What happened?" Tifa asked when she saw the two, making everyone turn their attention to Luxaria and Cid.

"I fell," Luxaria stated and Cid stared at her.

"Cause o' me, Lu, I'm sorry…"

"…" Kasumi tapped Tifa's shoulder, "Can you take over? I'm gonna help Rose-san."

"Uh, sure." Tifa replied, after blinking at Kasumi. Kasumi moved out of the kitchen and quickly over to the two at the bottom of the stairs.

"I do not need help." Lux grimaced in pain. "And, Cid, stop; it was an accident."

Kasumi looked Luxaria over, her mouth twitched, and she glared at the older woman. "Bullshit." Kasumi whispered. "You are bleeding and anyone can see that you are in pain." She paused for a moment, "And I will help you, like it or not."

Luxaria looked to Cid, "Tell her I am fine."

Cid shook his head, "No, Spitfire is right." Cid looked away from Lux, looking down at his feet. Kasumi's frown deepened.

"Cid, help me get Lux to the upstairs bathroom?" Kasumi's expression softened and he looked up at her in time to see a small smile before it disappeared.

Cid nodded, gently lifting Luxaria into his arms. "No Cid, don't." Luxaria argued.

"Lu, we gotta get you fixed up." Cid retorted, holding her close to his chest as her blood began to soak into his shirt. Kasumi, Cid, and an unhappy Luxaria made their way to the bathroom on the second floor.

"Tell me what really happened, Cid." Kasumi said, sounding like a mother asking her child a delicate question.

"Lu tried wakin' me up… I pushed her…"

"It was an accident…" Lu added.

"I see, it is my fault… I was not there and Lux, you, freaked, right?" Kasumi more of stated as she opened the medicine cabinet and began searching for the first aid kit that Cloud had whispered to her about as she passed him.

"I am sorry, I should not have 'freaked out' as you say." Luxaria looked away from Cid and Kasumi.

Kasumi sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I should have written a note or woken one of you, but you guys looked so kawaii… and I did not wish to intrude, plus I couldn't find any paper…"

"Kaw-what?" Cid questioned a hand still on Lux.

Luxaria blushed as Kasumi smiled slightly. "Kawaii, it means cute… Cid." Luxaria said as Kasumi started treating Luxaria's wounds.

"Hai, Rose-san is right. Oh, you all must have been wondering what language I was yelling at you and Tuesti-san, hai?" Kasumi asked looking up at Cid for a brief moment.

"Uh, yea'. What's h-?"

"Hai means yes. I'm sorry. I've been slipping into my mother's and aunt's native tongue. My mother, Megumi Ochiru, was Japanese." Kasumi smiled sadly. "My sister and I learned Japanese as our first language, making it my native tongue as well."

(A/N: Ochiru is Kasumi's mother's maiden name. Megumi = favor/mercy, Ochiru = drop; Kasumi's mother's name means something similar to "drop mercy/favor". As far as I know the name Luxaria is not a real name, so it belongs to my co-author. She did tell me she was going to give it a meaning, and that meaning is "fall from grace". I, however, do know that Megumi is a real name, as is Kasumi, and Mizushima. I don't know anyone who actually has the name Megumi or Kasumi or the last name Mizushima, so I'm not trying to steal anyone's name. And, I kinda rambled there… Oh, well. Anyways, I'm thinking about starting a new story.)


	19. Author's Note 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting new chapters for Dear Journal, but there are a few reasons for why this story will not be updated for a while.

One: My co-author and I are in college. Two: Writer's block has a strong hold on us. Three: We are starting to work on a new story too and trying to get the first chapters of that new story down. And, Four: Classes (have/are about to) start(ed) again, and thus we have to deal with College, homework, and the like.

We apologize for the inconvenience this causes anyone. Also, we have **no** intensions of putting this story on permanent hiatus.


	20. Chapter 19

**(Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or anything related to it, but my friend and I own our OCs.)**

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait, but there are a few reasons for the delay. One: My co-author and I are in college. Two: We had Finals. And, Three: Writer's block had a strong hold on us.**

**We have no intensions of putting this story on permanent hiatus, but we would **_**love**_** to get some feedback on this story and will not update again until we get some. Please and Thank you.)**

**(Also, a special thank you to Kumo-kun, who was the first to Review this story!)**

* * *

Luxaria blushed as Kasumi smiled slightly. "Kawaii, it means cute… Cid." Luxaria said as Kasumi started treating Luxaria's wounds.

"Hai, Rose-san is right. Oh, you all must have been wondering what language I was yelling at you and Tuesti-san, hai?" Kasumi asked looking up at Cid for a brief moment.

"Uh, yea'. What's h-?"

"Hai means yes. I'm sorry. I've been slipping into my mother's and aunt's native tongue. My mother, Megumi Ochiru, was Japanese." Kasumi smiled sadly. "My sister and I learned Japanese as our first language, making it my native tongue as well."

* * *

"We need ta talk." Cid said as he, Luxaria, and Kasumi re-entered the bar.

"Group meeting, or…?" Tifa trailed off; she was putting plates full of food down at each seat at a long table that was really many tables put together.

"Group, please." Kasumi said as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, a nervous habit. "I've got some things I need to discuss with everyone." She let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck slightly. "I can't tell you all everything, but I'll tell you what I can."

"Can't tell us what?" Yuffie asked from her seat next to Reno and an empty chair.

Kasumi sighed again, "I can't tell you some things because there are some people that need to be here."

"Can we wait until after breakfast?" Marlene asked, sounding cute and innocent from her seat next to an empty chair and Denzel.

"I'm sure that it can wait until after Marlene and Denzel are at school, right?" Tifa said as she took the empty seat between Yuffie and Marlene.

"Uh, yeah, it can." Kasumi said as she scratched the back of her head and looked up at the ceiling.

Everyone was seated at the "L" shaped table, and Kasumi couldn't help but be reminded of the friends that she had had to leave behind on Earth. At the head of the table was Cloud with Reno to his right. Yuffie was next to Reno with Tifa next to her. To Tifa's right was Marlene who sat next to Denzel. Next to Denzel was Reeve, with Cait Sith on his lap, who had Vincent to his right. To Vincent's right was Kasumi, with Naminé on her shoulder, who had Luxaria on her other side. Next to Luxaria was Cid. Then on Cid's right was Barret. Nanaki sat on a chair, in-between Barret and Cloud, as if he were a human himself.

Yuffie and Reno were arguing over something and Tifa was playing peacemaker. Marlene and Denzel were talking about some game and Reeve was talking with Cid about work. Vincent was quiet for the most part only commenting here and there or answering a question that was directed to him. Cloud, Barret, and Nanaki were talking about something. Kasumi found herself smiling as she watched everyone else interacting, just as she would normally do when around her friends; she would only talk when someone talked to her and mostly focused on her breakfast. Luxaria, Kasumi noticed, was included in all of the different conversations.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry this is a very short chapter, but school has started again and we're trying to multitask. Hopefully, we will get the next chapter out soon.)**


	21. Chapter 20

(Disclaimer: Only own the OCs!)

(A/N: Warning! There are spoilers ahead for those who have not played Final Fantasy VII: DOC (Dirge of Cerberus)!)

* * *

_**Dear Journal,**_

_** Hi, it's me (Kasumi) again. It's been a while since I last wrote. Last time I wrote an entry it was upon my arrival in the world of **__**Final Fantasy VII**__**, I think. Well, I've been on this planet, Gaia, for about two and a half months now. I've been confused for someone else and been a lab rat… (Don't even say anything about that)… I've been turned into a demon carrier (That was the nice way that a few of the Turks put my new demonic friends that share my body), I've been told that I've got some babysitting to do, and, oh yes, let's not forget that the four boys I'm supposed to watch over like a freakin' guardian angel are on their way.**_

_** Lots of fun these two months and a half have been. Haha, not. Anyways, it's been nice in some ways; I mean, I've gotten myself someone to call "Mom" and "Father," some new friends (that even tried to save me from the people who made me an experiment), and I've got a chance to start new.**_

_** So, brief timeline for the record, for the first two months of my being on/in Gaia I was in a lab, got two demons put inside me and learned that I turn into a cat when my emotions get a bit out of control (But a kiss on the lips turns me back into my human form, how like a fairy tale, ya know?). For my first week of freedom from the lab, I got to sleep (…whoot… note the sarcasm in that one word). Then for my second week of freedom, I started it with getting family and then I spent the rest of the week getting to know my new friends better.**_

_** So that's all well and good, but I've still got to figure out what to do about Kaosu and Kemono (We have a temporary alliance), and I've got to figure out what I can and can't tell them concerning **__**Final Fantasy VII: DOC**__** (DOC = Dirge of Cerberus). The Goddess Minerva didn't exactly say what I could and couldn't tell 'em. I mean, yeah, I told 'em about the video games (that they existed and about what had happened in **__**Final Fantasy VII**__**, but nothing about DOC… except that it was about Vincent and some stuff that even very few people in Shinra knew/know about) and the movies and shows (I didn't tell them everything about those either). So, I figure that I should be able to tell them something about what's to come in the kind of near future… Well, we've got several months to go; I've got time to think, but still. I'm a "worry-wart" as some of my friends on Earth would say.**_

_** Oh, yes, and I almost forgot. We celebrated Cloud's birthday. That was great, I'll never forget the look on Cloud's face when I call him "big brother" in Japanese (which is "Onii-san" or "Aniki" or even "Onii-sama"); it was price-less. The only ones who understood what I had said were Yuffie and Luxaria, so they had translated and… (S-sorry, it's just so funny remembering what his face had looked like).**_

_** Anyways, I think that's all for now.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Kasumi Mizushima**_

* * *

_**Dear Journal,**_

_** It's Kasumi. Ok so it's been about a month or so since my last entry. No big deal, I guess…**_

_** Life is going alright, I've got about half a month before the boys arrive… and I'm so going to have a talk with them about fighting, with their fists and with weapons, when they get here (I think they need some serious bonding time that does NOT include fighting)… (Stupid idiot boys and their brawls and not caring if someone who is who-knows how far way gets hurt by all their fighting… stupid link)… Anyways, Luxaria and Cid are working on making up (Cid keeps complaining that he doesn't have any idea on how to get "Lu," as he calls her, to forgive him for being… well, a dick. Meanwhile, Lux is trying to figure out how to guilt Cid into an apology. Kinda funny, those two...). Oh yeah, and a few of my theories have been confirmed; I thought that Tifa and Yuffie had a thing going on (like they were a kinda couple, you know when two people act like a couple but haven't officially become a couple); same for Reno and Cloud. Oh, and I had always thought that Cloud was bi (I was right, he is bi. Reno is bi too) and I know many people who thought Cloud was just into guys... My argument against that was, well, the now deceased flower girl (Aerith is who I'm referring to) and also he did kinda have a relationship that could be considered to be more than just friendship at one point in time with Tifa (and, yeah, they do live in the same house and they both are guardians of Marlene and Denzel… even if Tifa is around the kids more than Cloud, but that may be 'cause Cloud has a lot of deliveries to run; I mean, Cloud's business is called "Strife Delivery" and he seems to be doing alright for himself).**_

_** Okay, okay, so I ramble a lot, big deal; most of my rambling gives whoever reads this entry some insight on the current situation. . =P**_

_** (Ahem, moving on.) So, Cloud and Reno, and Tifa and Yuffie are starting to look more and more like couples with every passing day. =)**_

_** Cid is working on quitting some of his addictions; he's trying to stop smoking and drinking (oh, yeah, it was interesting to hear about how Cid had… well, kinda freaked out when he learned that "someone" had stolen all of his cigarettes and in their place were chocolate shaped to look like cigarettes. Three guesses on who did that. Hee hee).**_

_** Ah, yes, that problem I mentioned before in my last entry about what to do concerning Kaosu and Kemono? Well, let's just say that Vincent Valentine now as a student. Mr. Valentine is trying to help me learn to control my demons, the only problem? Mr. Valentine doesn't even have full control of **__**his**__** demons, the reason? Lucrecia Crescent gave him the Protomateria (the glowing orb that Rosso, the Crimson steals from Vincent Valentine's chest during **__**Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus**__**; it's what Deep Ground wants in order to control Omega.) and he doesn't know that that is in/on his person and that it gives him the control he has over Chaos and the others.**_

_** Ah, crap… I got to go, Marlene and Denzel knocked over a lamp and it broke. And, yes, I am babysitting Marlene and Denzel at the moment (sweet kids that they are). I'm supposed to play cards with them here in a little bit. Guess this is as good a place to stop as any. Well, time to go clean up the mess before Tifa and the others get back.**_

_**Oh, but one last thing: I thought it'd be good to tell… whoever reads this… that I have a part-time job at Seventh Heaven, I'm a waitress/singer. Well, got to go, bye!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Kasumi Mizushima**_

* * *

(A/N: It's longer than most of the other chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, R&R! Dear Journal Chapter 21 will NOT be posted until more people review!

P.S. school has started and I'm quite sure that I'm going to be busy, don't expect the next chapter to be out soon!)


	22. Chapter 21

(Disclaimer: Only own the Original Characters!)

_**Dear Journal,**_

_** It's Kasumi… Damn that Cloud… How dare he, **__**how **_**dare**_** he!?**__** Damn Reno and Rude and Vincent and – and everyone but Lux and Cid and Marlene and Denzel! **__**Damn them!**_

_** Okay, so I **__**should**__** say why I'm damning them to the deepest pits of Hades, I suppose, but I don't wanna (Pouts)! Okay, okay! So I'm childish, big deal!**_

_** (Grumbles) So, the boys showed up today (yay?). Annnyyyywwwwaaaayyyysss, before the guys got to the bar, I made Cloud and the others put their weapons out of reach… then the boys arrived and entered Seventh Heaven kinda joking with one another, but the minute they entered Cloud and everyone (except Lux and Cid) took action. Cloud and the other adults got their weapons and tried to kill Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz! Lux and Cid just sat where they were having a staring (glaring contest?) and Marlene and Denzel rushed upstairs. Do you have any idea what it's like trying to play peacemaker for all these people? Hell no, you don't!**_

_** (Grumbles and glares at a certain blond haired male, "What the hell do you want? Well? You best not go a-messin' with my brothers, ya' got that?" Cid starts laughing somewhere nearby and Cloud looks bewildered.) I'm getting tired of all this shit! It's always: "Kasumi, get them to stop that" or "Kasumi, get them to do that" or "Kasumi, Loz/Yazoo/Kadaj is scaring Marlene" or something else along those lines. I mean, seriously? What the hell am I? Their keeper? Well, ok, yeah, I'm their 'guardian angel' so I guess that makes me their keeper, but really? I mean, Tifa is... what a year older than me (?) …and she acts like I'm the older of the two of us, someone shoot me please…**_

_** Things are getting better, I swear, but still… Cloud acts like Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are the plague and that Zack is his long lost brother… It's weird. Yes, I know that Cloud and Zack were best friends and all, and that Kadaj's gang did wreak havoc on Edge and what's left of Midgar, but still. Kadaj's gang really isn't that bad, they're really sweet boys; yes, they can act like they're somewhere between the age of twelve and eighteen, but that makes sense to me. I mean, it's likely that Hojo got his hands on them when Zack, Sephiroth, and Cloud had been sent to Nibelheim (Cloud's home town); I mean, Kadaj and Loz and Yazoo are from there too, and Hojo did go there and took Zack and Cloud, who were supposedly 'dead,' and experimented on them in an attempt at making a Sephiroth Clone. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo would have been in Hojo's clutches (or at least under his influence) for up to about eight years, roughly, and make them be in their early twenties now (and that works with the information that I had about them, during **__**FFVII: Advent Children**__** they supposedly are in their early twenties. And, the only scientist I know of that had the information needed to make the three of them into Sephiroth remnants is… that [please feel free to enter a very colorful array of language here] Hojo) ("I think she would've impressed even Barret with all that cursing.").**_

_** Moving on, so tomorrow, Cid and Lux are going to help Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Zack, and myself move into the Valentine Estate (Vincent's home, it's **__**HUGE**__**!).**_

_** And, I found this awesome poem that I can't help but thinks fits the current situation of my friends and me; it really lifted my spirits, here it is:**_

(A/N: This poem is an original poem written by one of my best friends; don't make me regret putting this in here. I did ask him about using it in this story, so all credit for this poem goes to my friend, Kumo-kun (This is just his nickname). So DON'T COPY THIS POEM OR YOU ARE STEALING! The poem is called A Chance.)

_**I'm a dreamer,**_

_**I'm a hoper,**_

_**I wait for a chance,**_

_**Just one chance to prove,**_

_**Just one chance to show,**_

_**I can be more than I seem,**_

_**You are more than you know,**_

_**I wish I knew how to prove to you,**_

_**I want a chance to be lucky,**_

_**But luck doesn't show,**_

_**The luck I wish I had,**_

_**It isn't the kind in bed,**_

_**I want to be lucky by holding your heart,**_

_**I want to show that it's worth it,**_

_**I want to prove how valuable it is,**_

_**I want a chance to show my love.**_

_** I never really thought that a poem or a song could fit a situation, a point in time, a part of someone's life until I found this one. I made me think of everything that had happened up 'til now. I found myself thinking of my life as it was on Earth and then my life as it had become on Gaia… then I found myself comparing the two, I found I like my life on Gaia better, much better, than my life on Earth. Is that wrong of me? To look at my life as the 'on Earth' and 'on Gaia' and not just as a whole? Is it wrong of me to have stopped missing my friends on Earth? To have stopped caring about what happened after I …"passed away"… (Laughs without humor, "Minerva lied to me, I didn't die… My body still lives on Earth, I'm …"in a coma" they say."). I've done some looking into the on goings of Earth; I found that my laptop, the one I still have from Earth, allows me access to any information that I would have been able to get on Earth, but it doesn't let me access any info on Gaia. I now have two laptops, one from Earth and one from Gaia. I talked to Tifa and Barret and Reno about becoming a bodyguard for hire again and got mixed reactions. Reno told me to not let Rufus Shinra hear that I'm looking for a job. I told him that I'd sooner kill Rufus Shinra than work for him. Reno just laughed along with Barret while Tifa shook her head. Of course, Cloud and the others walked in to see Reno and Barret laughing, Tifa shaking her head and drying a glass, and me looking like I'd just eaten something sour (I felt that way too, like I'd just eaten something sour that is). Rude suggested that I go into the fiend hunting business; I kindly thanked him and turned down the idea, having no interest in bounty hunting or all the traveling I would have to do for that job. I want to stay close to Edge for a while, maybe in a month or two I'll think about doing some traveling for myself, maybe do some bounty hunting like Rude suggested while I travel; it will not be my career, I will not be a pro bounty hunter. I did enough of that, I think, back on Earth… (Sighs softly. "What's wrong, Spitfire?" Cid's voice carries across the room.**_

"_**N-nothing, Cid-san, just thinking is all."**_

"_**Thinking, yo? That's a dangerous pastime." Reno interjects before Cid can reply.**_

"_**Says several people, you should try it sometime."**_

"_**What? And-"**_

"_**That's a great idea, Kasumi, and just what Reno needs!" Yuffie exclaims.)**_

_** Anyways, I best be going, got to get my stuff together before tomorrow. Oh, one last thing before I forget. I got my hair cut while I went out shopping by myself, and when I got back to Seventh Heaven (I took this shopping trip like two days after I yelled at Reeve and Cid… everything's good between the three of us now. Reeve's offered me a job too… But I don't know if I should accept the position or not… Although, Reeve did say that he'd leave the position open for me, whether I accept or not, so that I've always got a fall back plan; that was nice of him.), everyone was kinda freaking out and Cloud, Reno, Rude, Barret, and Vincent were out looking for me (yes, I got lost if you were wondering… not my fault that I didn't know the city that well. The reason being that the films don't show you everything thing there is to see in Edge. It's bigger than most people think it is!). So, I now have waist length hair instead of my thigh length hair… I had been thinking about getting my hair cut to my shoulders and getting it dyed, but what color would I have made it? It would have freaked me out for… until my hair regained its natural blue tint.**_

_** Well, I think that's all for now.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Kasumi Mizushima**_

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter confused anyone. Please leave a review. I'm not updating again until I see five or more reviews.)


	23. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: The only thing I and my co-author own are our original characters._

_**(A/N: Hi people, sorry to not have updated in like forever. I and my co-author have been uber busy and I've been dealing with writer's block.)**_

It had been two days after Cid and Lux had helped Kasumi, Zack, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo move into the Valentine Estate. Kasumi stood outside, a smile on her face, and her back to the building. She was looking out at some of the glowing trees of the Forgotten City. "Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz!" Kasumi called, knowing that they could hear her even if they were inside.

"Yes, Mist?" Zack asked as he tackled Kasumi from behind, but his attempt to knock her over failed.

_**I knew that he was going to do that, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj will try this too; I just know it.**_ Kasumi thought with a silent sigh.

_**Such foolish actions, pitiful mortals.**_ Kaosu replied in a bored manner, making Kasumi laugh aloud.

"Nice try, Zac-" Kasumi was cut off as three more bodies slammed into her and the black haired male, thus sending the five of them to the ground.

"You called, Sister?" three male voices asked from above her.

"Get off." Kasumi spoke into the grassy ground. Vincent, who was leaning against a tree about three feet away from the group, couldn't help but think that the five made an interesting picture. They were in a pile: Kasumi lay at the bottom, face down on the ground, and fists pounding on the ground next to her head (she had trying to force the boys off of her back, but that had failed); Zack was next, arms around the body below him and face pushed into the ground by a foot on the back of his head; Loz was above him, with one hand on the ground next to Zack's head; Yazoo was on top of him, his hands on Zack's and Kasumi's back; and last, but not least, was Kadaj. He was sitting as if he were "king of the rock" (Yao from _Mulan_ said this) his foot was pushing Zack's face into the ground.

"What?" Kadaj asked, sounding very smug.

Kasumi managed to lift her head enough to not be speaking into the ground, "I said, GET OFF!" The boys rushed to get off her, which turned into Kadaj being underneath Yazoo, Loz, and Zack in a pile next to her. Vincent shook his head at the scene before him. How did Kasumi put up with those three? How did Zack and Cloud ever become friends? It made no sense to him.

* * *

"Kasumi, you're not really heading to Rocket Town, are you?" Loz asked, tears in his eyes and a sob choked back.

"Sorry Loz, but I'm going to go see Cid. I need to barrow an airship." Kasumi said with a small, sad smile. A pack was hanging over one shoulder and the twin guns and swords were in their normal place, her hips and thighs. She was dressed in a pair of green shorts and a white tank-top with black, fingerless gloves and black, knee-high, heelless boots. Blue hair was twisted into a tight bun. A small black box was in her hand.

"What's that?" Yazoo asked, pointing to the box and looking very curious.

"I don't know yet." Kasumi shrugged using just one shoulder, and looked at the box, it was one meant to hold jewelry. "Vincent just handed it to me as I walked pass." A thoughtful look overtook her curious one. "His cheeks were pink when he handed it over." She set her pack down at her feet and was about to open the box when Kadaj raced through the open door behind her, snatched the box up, and ran deeper into the house. Kasumi looked twice between her now empty hand and where Kadaj had disappeared. "Oi! Twerp! Get back here!" She yelled as she, followed by Loz and Yazoo, gave chase.

They rushed through the first floor: from the entrance hall to the dining room, to the kitchen, to the living room, the other kitchen, the sitting room. Kasumi, Loz, and Yazoo tripped over furniture in their attempts to catch Kadaj and get the jewelry box back. While running back through the first floor two more times before they ran up the stairs, Kadaj always just out of reach, and through the second floor: from the stair, turn right, through the bedrooms and the bathrooms connected to them, through the library, and through the drawing room. Then back through the second floor twice more before they moved up the stairs to the third floor, where the study, the other library, more bedrooms and bathrooms, and the game room were. They raced through the study, the bedrooms, and the game room twice. The next part of the house was the attic, but they did not get that far. The reason one might ask? Kadaj ran into Vincent, literally.

Kasumi, who was the closest and had seen everything, burst out laughing. Yazoo and Loz looked lost, having not seen what happened, as they looked between the blue hair woman they called sister, the silver haired boy they called brother, and the black haired man that owned the house. Vincent was the only one of the three to be standing and was looking down at the other two. Kadaj lay on the ground at Vincent's feet; he was rubbing his head and was red in the face. Kasumi, on the ground a few feet away from them, was leaning against the wall with her arms wrapped around her middle as she laughed; she was laughing so hard that she was starting to change colors.

It was only when Vincent bent, grabbed a black object, and stood again that they realized Kadaj had dropped the jewelry box.

* * *

"Oh, come on Cid. Don't tell me you've never apologized to a girl before." Kasumi spoke into her blue cell phone, or as the people of Gaia called them, PHS's.

"'Course I have." came the reply. "I just never had the feelin' that sayin' 'sorry' wasn't enough before." Cid's southern accent was easily heard through the device.

"Well, okay. I can understand that, but why ask me? Why not ask Tifa? I mean, they _do_ live in the same building." Kasumi's voice held a hint of amusement.

"Teef and Lu ain't as close as you and Lu." was Cid's matter-of-fact reply.

"Hmm… That may be, but Cid you see her more than I do." Kasumi paused, thinking. "You didn't have another fight with Lux, did you?" suspicion colored her voice.

"No, but I've been a meanin' ta apologize for some time now." Cid said sorrowfully.

"Oh, so what kind of thing were you thinking of giving her?" There was silence on the other end of the line. She waited a few moments, "Hello?"

"I wouldn't know what ta get her, Spitfire." Cid sounded embarrassed. "That's why I called. Do you have any idea of something she would like?" he sounded so hopeful that Kasumi couldn't help but think about Taylor, a friend who had never had a date in his life until he was in the last semester of his senior year of high school, who had sounded both embarrassed and hopeful when he had asked Kasumi for advice. She smiled sadly to herself.

"Well, most girls like chocolate or flowers or both… others like jewelry." Kasumi said, thinking aloud without realizing it.

"Flowers? Chocolate?" Cid brightened; she could hear it over the phone and knew he was smiling. "I can do that."

Kasumi still trapped in thought, "Lux may like those." She was thinking about the Blood Elves' culture, forgetting that she was not telling Cid about how they didn't eat chocolate.

"What kind of flowers? Roses?" Cid asked, happily. "I know I'll give her chocolates and roses and…" he continued muttering to himself.

Kasumi realized her mistake, "Hey Cid, I don't think –"

"Thanks Spitfire!" Cid said and there was a 'click' before the line went dead.

"…That that's a good idea…" Kasumi finished before looking at her phone screen. She sighed before trying to call him back, once, twice, three times she tried and failed. She bit her lip. "Oh man, oh man. Is Cid ever going to be in trouble. Hope Lux doesn't give him too hard a time." She put her phone back into her pocket, looked around, and then headed into the maze like tunnels of the cave that she had stood near; she had a meeting with Minerva, whether the Goddess knew it or not. The maze had fiends at almost every turn, but they paid no attention to the blue haired female as if she did not exist. _Minerva knew I was coming it seems, why else would fiends that would typically attack a human not even spare a glance in the direction of one._

Not feeling like dilly-dallying, Kasumi moved quickly and didn't even hesitate, as most would, at the open gate that lead into the Goddess's chamber, it was a very spacious cavern with a statue of Minerva. Standing tall, head held high, shoulders back, and walking with a grace that would make even a dancer green with envy, Kasumi moved to stand before the sculpture.

A sigh escaped her as she looked at the statue before her, and a single thought ran through her mind: _What now, Minerva?_ But there was no answer. Kasumi growled softly in irritation before speaking aloud to the statue as if she were speaking with another person. "What now, Minerva? I've done as you've asked. I've been helping people. Heck, you called me here, so why haven't you shown yourself? Why so silent, _Goddess_?" Anger filled her voice by the time she had reached the last sentence.

"You have come, Earth child." Minerva's voice reached her ears before the Gaian Goddess appeared in a blaze of white light. Elegant, beautiful, and powerful, the Goddess Minerva stood in the place of her statue. "Anger will not help you here, Earth child. Worry not; I did not call you here for no reason. You wish to return to Earth, do you not? Explain."

"So I have and so I do." Kasumi crossed her arms before her chest and began telling her tale.

* * *

"So, I need to return to my world in order to get it. Is there any way that I could do that?" Kasumi asked, sounding more worried than she liked.

"It is possible to do so, but are you willing to take the risk?"

"What's the risk?" Kasumi asked as she looked around the dimly lit cave.

"You may not be able to come back. Will you take the risk of never seeing the loved one you have here again?"

"We need that information… but Lux and Cid would be… But I want them to be as happy as they can. I'll just have to make sure to come back then." Kasumi let out a small chuckle and smiled a little. "If it means I can help someone else, then yeah, I'll take the risk."

When Minerva spoke again, there was a smile in her voice. "Very well, Earth's Child. This is what you need to do…"

* * *

Lux sighed and straightened out the dress she wore; it was a dark blue with black and white accents. She fixed the dress again in the mirror. "This should be ...affective, yes?" she asked Cloud softly.

Cloud grinned as Reno said, "Perfect! If I wasn't dating Cloud I would totally sleep with you!" And with a laugh, Reno moved to fix her hair. "The heels look good too, yo!" She grinned as she hugged both her friends before going down the stairs. After she descended the stairs, she approached the bar where Cid was seated.

"Cid?" She asked softly. He turned looking nice, compared to his usual shirt and pants. Lux had never seen him look so good.

"Hey, Lu..." He said softly, grinning. He handed a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate to her. "These are for you." He said with a grin.

Lux blinked, "Why do you have those for me?" She asked.

"Spitfire said you'd like them, well kinda."

Lux sighed, "My people do not eat chocolate and as for flowers ...I do not like them." She sighed, "We should go then, yes?" She said as she turned to go. He blinked and looked at Tifa, who took the flowers and candy from him.

"Go on," She said as she nudged him as he moved to catch up with Lux and open the door for her.

"Thank you, Cid."


	24. Another Author's Note

Dear Journal, not a chapter – A/N

**I'm sorry to say that with college soon to start up again that this story may not be updated again for a while. Sorry, that it has not been updated as much as I would like, but not much can be done to change that. What with school, yard work, chores, vacation, gardening, and writer's block it has been hard to get anything done.**


End file.
